Ange Déchu
by Anime04FanBlch
Summary: Levy est une jeune fille d'origine du village de Persilyvia. Et elle est née avec des pouvoirs surnaturels. Elle est rejetée de tous, sauf de Lucy, sa seule et unique amie qui, elle aussi vient du même village. Depuis leurs plus tendre enfance elles sont amies et comptent bien le rester pour encore plus longtemps. Levy, 16 ans, meurtrie par son passé,pourra t-elle trouver l'amour?
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui j'ai 16 ans et ma meilleure amie, Lucy, fête mon anniversaire avec moi.

\- Je suis désolée d'être la seule présente, commença t-elle, j'en ai pourtant parlé aux autres..

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu es là, le reste m'est égale Lucy.

On s'est sourit et on a enfin commencer à manger le gâteau que je venais de faire apparaître.

... Quoi ?

Ah oui oui, j'ai bien dis apparaître.

Pour dire vrai, j'ai des pouvoirs magiques. Dit comme ça, c'est pas très convainquant, mais je vous promet que c'est vrai, juste en pensant à une chose, je peux la faire apparaître devant moi.

Incroyable me diriez vous ? Et bien, pas ici, à Persilyvia, notre village d'origine, on est très religieux, et c'est pour cette raison que je ne dois rien dire, sinon je serais prise pour un enfant de Satan.

Hormis Lucy, qui est ma seule amie, même mes parents ne sont pas au courant, cet à dire que j'ai effacé leurs mémoires, c'était trop lourd à porter pour eux.

\- Levy, tu sais que demain est le premier jour d'école pour toi depuis deux ans maintenant?

Lucy me ramena à la réalité.

\- Oui. J'espère que tout ira bien cette fois.

Elle regarda mon bras, qui soit dit en passant, j'avais agrippé sans faire attention.

\- hm, elle hocha la tête, tout ira bien cette fois.

\- ...

J'ai fini par sourire pour rassurer Lucy.

\- Levy, il est 22h maintenant, c'est le couvre feu, demain tu as école.

\- ... Oui maman. Lucy, viens.

Il était plus que normal de trouver Lucy chez moi et inversement. Elle vient plus régulièrement chez moi que moi je vais chez elle car ma maison est plus proche de l'école.

Arriver dans la chambre, Lucy ferma la porte et enroula ses bras autour de moi, m'enlaçant.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, mais tout va bien, je suis là.

\- ...

Je n'ai rien pu lui répondre. Je n'en avais plus vraiment la force.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, elle relâcha sa prise et on s'est ensuite couchées.

...

\- Regardes ! Hurla un enfant.

\- Elle fait peur, maman ! Cria un autre, en pleurs.

\- Dégages, qu'est ce que tu fais là dans notre monde espèce de démon ! Hurla la mère de l'enfant, en désignant deux cornes sûr le crâne d'une fillette en pleurs.

\- Je..., pleura une jeune fillette aux cheveux bleus.

Elle se prit une pierre au visage, et du sang "noir" s'est mis à couler de sa blessure. La fillette porta sa main à son front, ressentant de la douleur, et fixa son sang coulant de sa main tout en reniflant.

\- Crève ! ! Hurla plusieurs personnes en coeurs.

\- Eloignes toi enfant de Satan! Dit un prêtre en lui jettant de l'eau bénite à tord et à travers.

\- Ah... Ça fait mal...! Pleura la petite fille.

L'eau bénite était rentrée dans l'entaille sur son front, ça piquait et de la fumée noir en sortait dès à présent.

-... Ce... Je.. Cet enfant est maudit, le fruit du diable je vous dis..! Hurla le prête en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

La petite fille continua de se prendre des pierres en pleins visage, à la cheville, au ventre, ainsi de suite.

La petite fille ne pleura plus. Les villageois ne lançaient plus de pierres. Tout était calme. Une autre jeune fille, aux cheveux dorés s'était interposée et avait prit une pierre à la place de l'autre fille. Du sang écarlate coula de sa joue venant troubler la blancheur de sa peau. La petite fille, en pleurs, commença à crier.

\- Je vous interdit de dire du mal de Levy, c'est mon amie ! Jamais elle ne ferait de mal à personne ! La petite fille renifla et les villageois se sont calmés.

\- Lu-chan.. Fini par dire la petite fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle porta sa main à la jour blessée de son amie ferma les yeux et retira sa main. La douleur avait disparue, la blessure a été soignée.

Les villageois, entendant le nom de "Lucy" ont pris peur et sont parti. Les Heartfilia peuvent se montrer très... Convainquants.

\- Lu-chan est ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta la fillette.

\- Oui, renifla -t-elle. Levy n'a rien fait de mal ! Hurla-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Ils ne sont plus là, c'est bon, souria-t-elle en tapotant la tête de son amie. Tu as du avoir peur non ? Excuses moi.

\- ...

La petite fille ne répondit rien. C'était vrai elle avait eue peur. Elle tremblait.

\- Merci.

Levy embrassa le front de Lucy.

\- Levy.. Commença une voix rauque et blessée.

C'était mon père.

\- Excuses nous, je t'en prie, excuses nous.. Se mit il à pleurer tandis que maman s'approchait de moi avec un couteau.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Papa pourquoi tu pleures ?

J'avais beau être petite et demander, je savais très bien pourquoi. Papa m'a attraper les poignets et ma calée de façon que je ne puisse plus bouger. Maman avec le couteau, en priant, a commencer à couper mes cornes. J'ai hurlé.

\- Maman ça fait mal je t'en prie arrêtes ! Criais je désespérément, mourrant de douleur.

\- Je t'en prie ne nous en veux pas, finissait elle par dire, si nous te coupons les cornes peut être que Dieu nous pardonnera.. Ce n'est pas ta faute mon bébé, tout va s'arranger, c'est promis alors reste tranquille.. Disait elle, avec une expression de total désespoir sur son visage de natur si beau. Maintenant il était recouvert de larmes.

Plus elle coupait mes cornes plus elles repoussaient. Ma queue aussi y est passée. Tout les jours, et pas qu'une seule fois, ils me les coupaient.

Non j'ai mal, ça fait mal ! Je n'en veux plus.. Je n'en peux plus !

Après m'être fais coupée pour la nième fois les cornes, je me suis regardée dans le miroir.

Pourquoi suis je née différente ? Est ce parce que Dieu ne m'aime pas ? M'a t-il abandonnée ? Est ce parce que je n'y crois pas asser fort ou est ce parce que j'ai péché ? Qu'est il alors ? Puis je le savoir, le connaitre ? Comment me faire pardonner ?

Je regarde mon visage, rouge. Le contour de mes cornes sont rouged vifs, c'est sûrement infecté. Mes parents m'attendent. Elles repoussent déjà. Si seulement ces pouvoirs me permettaient de faire quelque chose.. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est de bouger des objets par la pensée actuellement.

Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je peux faire plus. Je le sais.

J'ai regardé mes mains. Une petite voix me dit que je peux faire plus. J'ai fermé les yeux et poser les deux mains sur mes cornes dégoulinantes de sang noir. J'ai inspiré et me suis concentrée.

« Guéris les. » est ce qu'est j'ai pensé très fort.

J'ai rouvert les yeux et mes cornes étaient de nouveau là. Plus de sang si d'infection. Plus d'irritation, rien. Comme si ces semaines de torture où on me les retiraient n'avaient jamais eue lieu.

J'ai souris, un peu.

J'ai répété la même chose pour ma queue. J'ai mis mes mains sur mon coccyx, où un début de queu s'agitait énergiquement. J'ai rouvert les yeux une nouvelle fois et elle était là, longue et d'un magnifique bleu de nuit. J'ai pris plusieurs minutes pour l'admirer. Je ne l'avais jamais regarder, déjà parce qu'elle est derrière mais aussi parce que j'en avais pas vraiment le temps. À peine avait elle quatre centimètres qu'elle était déjà coupée et réduite à cinq millimètres.

Elle portait des écailles aux bouts pointus et légèrement colorés de vert.

Mais j'ai vite été ramenée à la réalité par un bruit que j'avais maintenant horreur.

*Toc Toc*

\- Ma chérie. C'est l'heure, dépêches toi.

\- ... Oui.

L'heure.. Il est temps de couper ma queue et mes cornes une nouvelle fois. Ça fait combien de temps déjà ? Un an ? Deux ? Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai plus le droit de sortir. Mais le jour de la messe, comme mes parents s'en vont de la maison tout les deux, je peux sortir discrètement et aller voir Lu-chan.

\- Ne traines pas. Nous t'attendons. Redit la voix de l'autre côté de la porte, avant de s'en aller.

Si ils voient qu'elles sont guéries je ne pourrai plus jamais sortir de la maison peut être même que cette fois ils me tueront.

J'ai regardé la légère cicatrice sur mon front en relevant ma frange. C'était le jour où Lu-chan m'avaient protégée.

J'ai réfléchis et rapidement une idée m'est venue. Si je peux soigner les blessures alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire disparaître les cornes et la queue ? Même si je les aime bien, les autres n'ont pas trop l'air d'apprécier. Peut être qui si elles ne sont plus là tout ira mieux. Je ne sais même pas quand elles sont apparues. Bébé je sais que je n'en avait pas. Papa et maman m'ont montrés des photos, j'étais un bébé normal et pourtant un jour c'est apparu.

J'ai fermé les yeux, encore.

« Disparaissez. » ai je murmuré.

C'est le moment de vérité. Si j'ouvre les yeux, et que j'ai l'apparence d'une petite fille normale alors papa et maman n'aurons plus de raison de me détester.

Bravant ma peur, j'ai ouvert les yeux et fixé le miroir. Tout avais disparu, même mes yeux qui étaient noirs de jais sont devenus plus doux et sont maintenant bruns.

J'ai l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ça y est, je suis "normale".

J'ai souri, le plus beau sourire que j'ai pu faire. Il rayonnait de bonheur. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à voir si papa et maman sont fiers de moi.

J'ai ouvert la porte, descendu les escaliers et j'ai fixé du regard mes parents. Ma mère, surprise lâcha le couteau, le faisant tomber à terre et s'enfoncer dans la moquette. Mon père s'est mit à pleurer.

\- Finalement.. Elles sont parties... Dieu a entendu nos prières.. Pleura ma mère.

Mon père, incapable de croire que j'en avais plus, s'est approché et a commencé à tâté mon front. Rien. Comme par magie il n'y avait plus rien.

Du haut de mes 10ans j'ai demandé bêtement si ils étaient fiers de moi.

\- Pourquoi demandes tu ça ? Répondit ma mère.

\- Je les ai faits partir maintenant je suis une fille normale comme vous le vouliez ! Vous n'êtes pas fiers ? Demandais je naïvement.

Mes parents se sont regardés entre eux pendant une longue minute, le regard... Bizarre ?

\- Vous.. N'êtes pas fiers,.. ? Redemandai je.

\- Si.. Commença mon père, si bien sur que si ma chérie ! Dit il dans une panique mal contrôlée.

\- Il.. Il est l'heure de te couchée ma chérie, acheva ma mère.

\- ... Bonne nuit alors.

J'ai alors commencé à monter les escaliers et prit la direction de ma chambre. Je me suis endormie rapidemment.

..

\- Excuses nous... Pardonnes nous.. On t'aime on t'en supplie... Ne te réveilles plus...

..

J'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai le torse endormi et ça pique. Je n'arrive pas à le bouger il est engourdi. Non, en fait ça fait mal.

J'ai alors essayé de toute ma force de me lever et c'était plus facile que prévu actuellement. En me relevant, j'ai mis ma main sur quelque chose de mouiller. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Naturellement j'avais penser que je m'étais peut être pisser dessus mais non, c'était noir. Et ce noir là je le connaissais que trop bien. C'est du sang, mon sang.

Mon lit en était en réalité recouvert. Asser pour dire que j'en serais morte à vrai dire.

Je n'ai pas compris alors j'ai regardé dans mon grand miroir murale et c'est là que j'ai compris.

Ils m'ont tuée. Ou du moins ils ont essayés. Je pouvais voir un couteau planté dans ma poitrine, tu m'étonne que ça faisait mal. Ma robe de nuit d'habitude si blanche était maintenant recouverte complètement de sang. Je pouvais sentir les tissus de ma chairs essayés tant bien que mal de se régénèrer autour du couteau. J'ai perdu mon sang continuellement étant donné que le couteau toujours dans la plaie empêchait à la blessure de se refermer.

J'ai alors retiré le couteau. Il était planté dans mon sternum et un bruit effectivement dégueulasse en est sorti. La blessure s'est tout de suite refermée et je ne ressentai plus aucune douleur. J'ai regardé mon lit. Il y avait plusieurs chapelets et une bible dedans. J'ai ouvert la bible et lu un passage.

« Bénis soient les destructeurs des faux espoirs, car ils sont les vrais messies - maudits soient les adorateurs de Dieu, pour qu'ils restent de pauvres moutons !»

... Je n'ai pas compris ce que je viens de lire. J'ai réfléchi, est ce que la Bliblr dirait vraiment ça ? J'ai refermé le livre et ai regardé une nouvelle fois la couverture.

" Bible Satanique "

\- ... Quoi ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. La Bible que je tenais dans mes mains s'est retrouvée être une bible satanique. Mes parents n'auraient jamais mis ça dans mon lit ! J'ai secoué la tête et ai regarder de nouveau. Cette fois, la couverture du livre disait " La Sainte Bible ". J'ai soupiré de soulagement et j'ai réouvert le livre et lui un passage à voix haute.

\- « Voyant leur foi, Jésus dit au paralysé : « Mon fils, tes péchés sont pardonnés. ». » ...

\- « Mon fils, tes péchés sont pardonnés. »

Je répétais cette phrase, encore et encore.

Ma mère est alors entrée dans ma chambre une expression de terreur sur son visage. Elle s'est mise à pleurée.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne meurs pas.. !?

Elle attrapa le couteau et me poignarda à plusieurs reprises. La blible se tachait de sang de plus en plus tandis que moi, sous la douleur, je pleurais.

\- Ma... Essayais je de dire, des bruits d'égout sortaient de ma gorge. Je m'étouffe dans mon propre sang.

\- Meurs bon sang, meurs ! Implorait elle.

\- Mama...n ! Pleurais je sans m'arrêter.

Mon père est arrivé dans la pièce.

\- ... Levy est morte, que fais tu ?

Mon cœur bat douloureusement. Comment ça je suis morte ?

\- Mais enfin, ne la vois tu pas bougée ? ! Elle se mouvoit encore elle n'est pas morte.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes,.. Notre fille, Levy est morte hier. Elle ? Ce n'est pas notre fille. C'est l'enfant du démon, issue d'une liaison interdite de Satan lui même et d'une pauvre humaine.

Ma mère s'est stoppé. Elle me fixa et ne pleura plus.

\- Oui tu as raison. Cette fille n'est pas notre petite Levy. Elle ne fait qu'usurper son identité ! Elle a alors lever le couteau avec la ferme intention de me l'enfoncer dans le crâne. Je t'interdis de prendre le visage de mon ange ! Hurla-t-elle.

J'ai fermé les yeux aussi fort que j'ai pu et dans un dernier espoir j'ai hurlée...

« ... »

Je n'ai pas pu entendre les mots que j'ai prononcé mais je savais que quelque chose est arrivé.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé ni qu'est ce qui a changer.

Je me suis réveillée dans mon lit, ma robe de nuit immaculée de blanc sur moi et mes draps parfaitement propres. Aucunes traces de sang, ni de bible et de chapelet.

J'ai tout de suite compris, encore. Je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment mais je le sais. Je l'ai ressenti. J'ai effacé leurs mémoires.

...

\- Levy, lèves toi ! Bon sang..

La voix de Lucy m'a sortie de mon sommeil. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais rêvé du passé. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai regardé Lucy, qui comme toujours me souriait, et j'ai baillé.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est notre premier jour d'école ensemble ! ! Se réjouissait elle.

\- Oui, mais aller dans une école de la ville voisine ne m'enchante pas tellement..

\- Oui moi aussi mais si on y va là bas c'est pour une bonne raison.

\- ... j'ai peur des nouvelles personnes.. Tu le sais bien en plus le trajet dure presque une heure..

\- Il est trop tard pour rebrousser chemin de toute façon, sourit elle.

J'ai soupiré et me suis levée.

On est allée dans la salle de bains et pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, je me suis observée dans le miroir.

J'ai vraiment l'air normale..

\- ...

J'ai relâché pression et mes cornes et ma queue sont apparues. Je me suis à nouveau regardé. J'aime mes cornes et ma queue.. Elles ont une belle couleur.

\- Oh ! Fit Lucy, urprise. Ta queue a encore grandit depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue !

\- Oui. Si on la redresse elle dépasse même nos têtes.

\- Elle est vraiment belle, dit elle en commençant à la caresser. Ces couleurs te vont vraiment bien je trouve, me complimenta-t-elle, souriante.

\- Tu trouves ? dis je en rigolant.

\- Oui mais tes cornes tordues sont encore mieux je trouve.

J'ai regardé dans le miroir.

\- Hm... Tu trouves ?

\- Mais oui ! En plus quand on les regarde on dirait qu'elles sont faites de charbons mais en réalité quand on les touche elles sont toutes douces !

\- Tu vas attraper froid, dis je en rigolant. Je vais prendre ma douche alors habilles toi maintenant.

\- Oh.. Oui !

Effectivement elle ne portait que sa serviette.

J'ai commencé à me déshabiller et je suis entrer dans la douche.

Quand j'en suis sortie Lucy était déjà partie manger son déjeuner près de mes parents.

Je me suis de nouveau regardé dans le miroir. Plus de cornes et plus de queue. Juste une jeune fille de seize ans.

J'ai relevé ma frange et j'ai fixé la cicatrice. Elle n'était peut être pas très visible à deux mètres de distance et en dessous de ma frange mais elle est là et à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de courage je la regarde. Je me souviens de ce jour où Lucy m'a protégé malgré qu'elle était terrorisée. Même elle, ne savait pas que je considérais cette cicatrice comme une "bénédiction". C'est mon secret.

J'étais nue. Et à travers la glace, qui me reflétait, je pouvais voir entre mes seins, en plein milieu de ma poitrine, une énorme cicatrice d'au moins 10 ou 15 centimètres de long en diagonale. Ma mère n'avait pas été de main morte. J'ai soupiré. Je devrais peut-être en être traumatisé mais à vrai dire après deux ans j'ai été mieux. Lucy a été un grand soutien moral. Je pourrais, évidemment, effacée les cicatrices et les faire disparaître mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles font qui je suis et qu'elles font parties de moi. Les voir me rappelle que je suis forte.

Forte..

J'ai alors regardé mon bras. Là par contre, les cicatrices n'y sont plus. Je les aie supprimées de ma vue. Mais je sais quelles sont encore là, au plus profond de ma chaire.


	3. Chapter 3

De mes treize à mes quatorze ans, ma vie a été un calvaire à supporter. Je ne sais pas si c'est car j'étais encore émotionnellement instable ou si je faisais ce que les adultes appellent une crise d'adolescence, mais cette période de ma vie a été réellement chaotique.

Sans Lucy, je serais peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Non.

Non, c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas mourir. Ou du moins pas de manière traditionnelle. Mais à cette époque je ne le savais plus. J'avais oublié.

Mais les filles de la classe me harcelaient et des fois me choppaient discrètement sans que Lucy soit au courant - on etait dans des classes différentes- et me tabassaient. Les mauvaises notes, les mauvaises relations, la pression de mes parents, le stress,.. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Alors j'ai tout simplement craqué. J'ai commencé une dépression et puis je ne sentais plus rien. Le vide. Lucy avait beau être là je n'y croyais plus. Je n'en pouvais plus.

J'ai alors commencé à me sacrifier. Peut être pour mourir. Peut être pour sentir quelque chose. Ou pour peut être une raison que j'ignore. Je devais sortir tout le mal que j'avais alors je l'ai retourner contre moi. Mais, un jour, j'ai arrêté d'aller à l'école et j'allais déjà mieux. Je ne touchais plus aux objets tranchants et je dormais le plus possible. Un an après Lucy était venue me voir et a alors changer mon état. Évidemment elle était venue avant mais rien de très "réjouissant" pour quelqu'un de dépressif. Mais ce jour là c'était différent, elle était restée dormir et on a parler comme d'habitude. J'ai repis ma joie de vivre et c'est là qu'elle m'a annoncé que l'année prochaine on irait dans l'école de la ville voisine. J'étais heureuse. Enfin, voir du monde, arrêter de tourner en rond dans la maison et tout recommencer. Maintenant j'ai bien appris du passé et je sais plus que bien prendre mes précautions avec les gens.

Lucy m'a appelé pour prendre mon déjeuner et je suis enfin sortie de mes pensées. Repenser au passé, depuis que je m'étais levée je ne faisais que ça. Cette journée ne s'annonce pas être la meilleure.. Peut être que je devrais en parler à Lucy et que peut être je pourrais...

\- Pas question ! Tu viens à l'école avec moi, un point c'est tout.

\- ...

Je le savais. J'ai soupiré.

\- J'imagine que si je suis avec toi ça devrait aller alors.

Et j'ai souris. Elle m'a rendu mon sourire et à fait un hochement de tête d'affirmation.

Même si c'était une nouvelle école, et même une nouvelle ville, on avait pris soin de bien s'informer. Notre uniforme est quelque peu quelconque mais très bien quand même. Les filles portent aussi des cravates et les chaussettes longues/ou bas sont exigés. La jupe peut être longue et peut tout aussi bien être courte, sans pour autant être dans le vulgaire évidemment. Les uniformes sont blancs gris et bleus. La jupe est grise et la chemise blanche avec des lignes grises entourant les poignets, quant à la cravate elle est bleue avec des petites fleurs de cerisiers au bout pour les filles et les garçons en ont sans. Et la veste est grise avec le blason de l'école bleu.

On était équipée de nos uniformes, tout était en ordre et nos sacs étaient prêts. On est descendue à l'arrêt de train pour attendre à notre embarquement. On est arrivée juste à temps en courant et rigolant. Essoufflées, on s'est assise dans un coin et on a commencer à parler de tout et de rien.

Le sujet de l'école est évidemment arrivé.

\- Hé, Levy.

\- Oui ? Ai je répondu, les yeux perdus dans le paysage.

\- Tu te l'imagines comment toi, l'école ?

Je l'ai regardée. C'est vrai que Lucy était la seule avec nos parents à avoir vu l'école.

\- Hum.. Je ne sais pas. Peut être grande avec beaucoup d'élèves et aussi pas mal de clubs.

Elle a ri.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Elles sont comme ça dans les livres tu sais ! Me suis mis je à argumenter.

\- Oui je n'ai pas dis le contraire, je suis sûre que l'école te plaira alors sourit elle simplement.

Après un moment, elle se remit à parler.

\- Levy.

\- Oui ?

\- ... Maintenant que j'y pense.. Nous deux.. On a jamais parler de garçons.

C'est vrai. Je ne m'y intéressait pas particulièrement à vrai dire, mais peut-être que Lucy oui.

Après un moment de réflexion j'ai finalement répondu.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Tu es intéressée Lucy ?

\- P.. Pas vraiment, rougit elle.

Hoho, réaction très intéressante.

\- Vraiment.. ? Répétais je avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu penses qu'il y aura de beaux garçons dans notre classe ? Changea t-elle de sujet.

\- ... Comment tu peux être sûr qu'on sera ensemble ?

\- Ihi, j'ai demandé au directeur de nous mettre ensemble, me répondit elle en faisant le signe de la victoire.

Et on s'est mise à rire.

Il ne restait environ que 10-15 minutes de train avant d'arriver.

Lucy a commencé à tenir sa joue.

\- Ça te fais mal ? Ai je demandé.

\- ... hm, oui un peu.., dit elle embêtée.

\- Laisse moi voir.

Elle retira sa main et la cicatrice que la petite pierre lui avait faite était là. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais de temps en temps elle réapparaît et fait mal à Lucy. J'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois de la faire disparaître mais c'était toujours temporaire. J'ai posé ma main sur sa joue et la seconde d'après l'expression de son visage s'est adoucie. Elle ma remerciée.

Le train était arrivé. On en est descendue et Lucy m'a montré le chemin jusqu'à l'école. Il n'était pas très long, quinze minutes maximum, mais s'en souvenir correctement est autre chose ou du moins pour Lucy. Elle a dû venir souvent refaire le chemin étant donner la mauvaise mémoire qu'elle a. Sans dire un mot on ets arrivée devant le portail de l'école. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire "waow" en voyant tout les cerisiers. Je n'en avais encore jamais vu en vrai, juste en livre.

\- C'est magnifique.

\- Oui, me répondit Lucy, souriante.

Elle m'a prit la main, sentant que je commençais à paniquer et nous sommes allées voir le tableau où les affiches étaient placardées. Il y avait foule mais Lucy était avec moi donc ça allait. J'ai croisé le regard d'un garçon. Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs je crois et piercings. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon regard reste accroché à lui. Peut être qu'il me plait. Peut être pas. Peut être que c'est juste son style nouveau pour moi qui m'a tapper dans l'œil. Peut être pas.

Lucy m'a tiré la main et mon regard s'est détaché de lui. Maintenant que je ne le fixe plus, je peux le sentir me regarder. Mais j'ignore et répond à la question de Lucy.

\- Non je vois pas nos noms.

\- Hm.. Réfléchit elle. Ah ! Là, regarde ! Elle tira encore ma main. Tu es là et moi... Ah là ! On est dans la même classe.

J'ai soupiré de soulagement. C'est déjà un problème de résolu.

J'ai commencé à lire les noms à voix haute de seux de notre classe.

\- « CLASSE 2-4 :

Kana Alberona

Natsu Dragneel

Laxus Dreyar

Jellal Fernandez

Grey Fulbester

Lucy Heartfilia

Jubia Lockser

Reby McGarden

Gadjeel Redfox

Erza Scarlet

Lissana Strauss

Mirajane Strauss

Les élèves appartenant à cette classe sont priez de se rendre au plus vite au gymnase et assister à la cérémonie. Nous opérons à la distribution des professeurs juste après. »

\- Tu crois que les garçons de notre classe sont mignons ? Insista Lucy pour me sortir de mes pensées.

\- Tu ne penses qu'à ça toi ? Je me demande plus quel sorte de prof on aura ou encore quels sont les clubs ici.

\- Ça t'intéresse, les clubs ? S'étonna Lucy.

\- Hé bien pas vraiment, mais si je ne peux pas accéder à la bibliothèque il faudrait bien que je trouve un club. Et toi ?

\- Hm.. Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi quand même.. Personnellement j'y ai pas penser, ou peut être juste un peu. Le club de théâtre, musique et de baseball m'intéresserait, si ils y serait.

\- Baseball ? Mais t'es nulle en sport et tu n'as pas de condition physique.

\- Rah je sais ! Gonfla-t-elle les joues. Mais j'aimerai pouvoir le regarder alors.

\- ...

Pour dire vrai, le père de Lucy, dans sa jeunesse était un joueur de baseball très connu. Malheureusement il est décédé d'un cancer il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Ça a été très dur pour Lucy.

\- ... Lucy, on va être en retard.

\- Ah oui, tu as raison !

Toujours main dans la main, nous nous sommes précipitées vers le gymnase et avons pris des sièges.

Le discours était long mais pas pour autant inintéressant. La feuille des clubs nous sera distribuée en classe. Après que le directeur, un homme très charmant et quelque peu vieux, ai fini de parler les professeurs ont commencés à appeler les classes. Une belle jeune femme aux cheveux longs et verts, attachés en tresses, nous a appeler, nous, les 2-4.

Cette journée commençait plutôt bien mais j'ai tout de même ce pressentiment affreux qui me ronge. Que va -t-il se passer maintenant ?


	4. Chapter 4

Arrivés en classe j'ai pu clairement voir la tête de ce qui serait mes camarades de classe. Le gars de tantôt était là aussi.

On a prit place, Lucy à ma gauche et le garçon aux piercings à ma droite. On était à la deuxième rangées, en le voyant, on aurait plus tendance à penser qu'il serait dans le fond. Peut être qu'il est un bon étudiant mais qu'il a juste un style particulier.

La prof a fini par parler. Elle s'est présentée et elle s'appelle Bisca. Elle est vraiment belle. Après, elle a fait l'appel, pour vérifier si on était tous là et pour déjà coller des têtes sur les noms de sa liste.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle nous appelait, j'ai pu également commencer à mémoriser les noms et les coller sur leurs têtes. J'ai appris que le gars à ma droite s'appelle Gadjeel. Il a l'air un peu triste, ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'il me donne.

\- Bien. J'ai fini l'appel, je vais donc procéder à la distibutions des papiers.

Dans ces papiers, il y avait la tant attendue liste des clubs.

« - Art

\- Musique

\- Volley

\- Kendo

\- Kyudo

\- Arts dramatiques

\- Basket

... »

Il y en a plutôt beaucoup à vrai dire. On voit bien la différence entre une école de campagne et une école de ville.

C'est l'heure de la pause.

\- Levy, s'est retournée Lucy, tu comptes aller dans un club finalement ?

\- Hum... Et toi ? Finissais je par répondre, incapable de me décider.

\- Je pense que je vais prendre auncun club mais je compte bien assister aux entraînements de l'équipe de baseball.

\- Alors, même sans condition physique, tu peux t'y inscire tu sais.

\- Quoi ? Mais je servirais à rien voyons !

\- Mais non, tu peux être leurs manager, aucune qualité est requise pour ça et tu pourrais les voir.

\- ...

\- Lucy ?

\- Mais oui ! Ah Levy je t'adore !

Elle m'a enlacée et a filée hors de la classe, l'air pressé mais joyeux.

Je pense qu'elle est partie s'inscrire. J'ai légèrement rigolé, et j'ai tourné ma tête vers la fenêtre. À vrai dire, de nouvelles personnes ça me fait peur. Je ne sais pas comment interagir correctement avec eux et j'ai peur de leurs réactions. J'ai une nouvelle fois tourné ma tête vers la feuille où était listé les clubs.

\- ... Un club, hein..

\- Tu comptes t'inscrire quelque part ?

Une voix douce et mielleuse me ramena à la réalité.

Surprise, je l'ai regardée et ai fais non de la tête.

\- Heh? Dommage.

\- ..

\- Ah je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Je suis Lisanna. Je fais partie du club d'arts dramatiques.

\- Je... Je suis Levy, ai je répondu prise au dépourvu, tu fais déjà partie d'un club alors ?

\- Oui, souriait elle, je suis ici depuis l'année passée, j'ai conservé mon club.

\- Oh, je vois.. Dis.. Est ce qu'il y a une bibliothèque ici, dans cette école je veux dire ?

\- Oui, elle est très grande d'ailleurs, elle est au premier étage.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais aller là bas et être en charge des emprunts ou un truc comme ça ?

\- ... Hm je n'en sais rien. Il y a mon grand frère, Elfman, un troisième année, qui le fait déjà, mais je peux toujours lui demander si il a besoin d'aide !

\- Ah vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Commençais je à m'exiter.

\- Bien sur ! C'est pas souvent que quelqu'un veut s'occuper de la bibliothèque, mon frère est le seul à vouloir le faire dans tout les 3e, tu sais.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre, une fille aux longs cheveux blancs, ressemblant à Lisanna, s'est approchée.

\- Lisanna, est ce que tu peux me dire où se trouvent les toilettes, s'il te plait, demanda t-elle, un peu gênée.

\- Mira-nee ! Oui, elles sont juste au bout du couloirs ici, à gauche.

\- Merci.

Et elle est partie. Très jolie et une voix très douce.

\- Elle n'était pas ici l'année d'avant ? Demandais je sans prêter attention à mes mots.

Elle m'a regardé.

\- ... Non. Elle a une santé fragile, alors elle est resté alité toute l'année, elle est sortie de l'hôpital il y a seulement un mois et demi.

\- Oh.. Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien. On est tous là pour elle et généralement quand Gadjeel vient la voir elle se sent mieux après.

Gadjeel ?

\- Ils sont proches ? Me surprenait je à demander.

\- .. Hé bien non pas vraiment, me répondit elle surprise, ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance je crois, mais ils ne se parlent pas si souvent que ça à vrai dire.

\- Hum..

Une voix familière s'est jointe à la conversation.

\- Levyyyyyyy ! Criait Lucy, en arrivant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ils ont dit que si j'étais la seule candidate alors je serais prise!

\- Oh super !

\- ?

\- Oh, oui, Lucy, voici Lisanna, Lisanna, voici Lucy, ma meilleure amie.

\- Enchantée, s'excita Lucy.

\- De même pour moi, répondit elle. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps alors ?

On s'est regardées.

\- Oui, depuis toujours ! S'enthousiasmait Lucy.

\- Hehhh.. Une amitié ainsi ça doit tellement être cool.

\- Oui, répondis je enfin. Lucy est vraiment très importante pour moi.

Elle m'a sourit, ainsi que Lucy.

\- J'imagine.

J'ai de nouveau fixé la fenêtre.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, Mira met beaucoup trop de temps à mon goût, je parlerais à mon frère de toi !

\- Ah, merci !

Et elle est partie.

\- De quoi elle parlait ? Questionna Lucy

\- De rien, son frère tient la bibliothèque alors elle m'a proposé de lui demander si il accepterait mon aide.

\- Oh je vois, tu n'iras pas dans un club alors.

\- Non je ne pense pas.

\- Prenez vos sièges, les cours recommence, annonça la prof en entrant dans la classe. Mais avant, je voudrais savoir qui serait candidat pour être du conseil des élèves ? Le président va partir car il a reçu une bourse sportive.

Une main s'est levée, suivie d'une autre.

\- Erza et Jellal c'est ça ?

\- Oui, répondit la fille, j'aimerais si possible être la présidente.

\- Hm, oui, c'est à voir avec lui. Quant à toi, j'imagine que tu as vu sur le panneau qu'ils cherchent un trésorier aussi.

\- Oui madame, répondit il.

\- Bien, c'est réglé alors. À la fin des cours allez à la salle du conseil des élèves.

Et elle a reprit le cour.

\- Hé, Levy, m'appelait discrètement Lucy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu savais qu'ils sortaient ensemble ?

\- Qui ?

\- Beh ces deux là tiens, Erza et Jellal. J'ai entendu que ça allait bientôt faire quatre ans.

\- Heeeeeh.

Erza était très belle et semblait studieuse. Quant à Jellal il semble juste très réservé, calme et posé. Ils vont bien ensembles.

Sortie de ma divagation, j'ai recroisé de nouveau le regard de « Gadjeel ».

Je ne sais pas ni pourquoi ni comment, mais il y a un jeu de regards qui, au premier abord, pourrait montrer de l'attirance, mais je sais que c'est autre chose. Je vois dans ses yeux quelque chose, une sorte d'aura. Aussi, il sent légèrement l'odeur de la terre, brûlée par le soleil, je ne sais pas. C'est très étrange. Je peux ressentir que c'est de la pure curiosité dans les deux camps, enfin, pour ma part, à par son attitude étrange, il me plait bien, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Il est suspect. Ses yeux en formes d'amandes me regardent, prêts à me manger, ressemblants à ceux qu'un dragon aurait.

J'ai compris. Il...

\- McGarden.

\- O-Oui ? Répondis je, sortie de son regard presque envoûtant.

\- Ah c'est toi. Viens donc résoudre se problème s'il te plait.

\- Oui..

Math. Pas ma matière préférée mais pas celle que j'apprécie le moins pour autant. Tout se rejoins et tout est de la pure logique, rien de bien compliqué.

J'ai pris la craie et ai lu l'équation. Je l'ai résolue et suis retournée à ma place. La prof a vérifier et m'a félicité de ma bonne réponse. Lucy à été appelée et Natsu, il me semble que s'est son nom, également. Ils étaient côtes à côtes et malgré que Lucy et les maths ça faisait deux, elle s'en est sortie. Mais le gars à côté d'elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec le problème.

Discrètement, Lucy lui souffla « La réponse est 3 » et est vite retourné à sa place. Elle a soupirer quand elle s'est assise, soulagée que la prof n'avait rien vu.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses a résolu le problème, notant la réponse comme étant trois, s'est retourné, a fait un clin d'œil discret à Lucy en remerciement et, portant un sourire triomphant, est retourner à son siège.

Lucy eut un petit rire et m'expliqua qu'il était le président du club de baseball en question.

Les cours se sont alors terminés normalement, et l'heure de rentrée était là.

Jellal et Erza, discutant de tout et de rien, sont partis pour, j'imagine, aller au conseil des élèves. Grey est sorti, suivi de près par Jubia, puis de Natsu qui a fait signe à Lucy, et après Lisanna et Mirajane. Elles nous on dit au revoir et sont parties. Les autres, parlaient encore entre eux, de leurs choix de club, tout en sortant.

Lucy m'a dit de l'attendre à l'entrée de l'école, qu'elle allait voir si le club de baseball avait reçu d'autre inscriptions.

Il ne restait plus que moi et Gadjeel. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je suis nerveuse, et quand je suis nerveuse c'est vraiment dangereux. Mes cornes et ma queue peuvent sortirent si je ne reste pas concentrée.

\- Tu... Levy. Dit il, un peu hésitant.

Mon nom. Il la dit. Sa voix grave sonne mélodieuse dans mes oreilles.

Surprise, je le regarde avec un air un peu bête et j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais les mots ne sorte pas. Mon coeur va exploser.

\- Ah...

Du feu est sorti de ma bouche. Et merde. Il l'a vu. Il m'a vu, je suis foutue. Je commence à pleurer, en paniquant. Je dois lui effacer la mémoire, sinon c'est foutu.

\- Ça.. C'était.. Commença t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai peur. J'ai merdé, encore.

\- Ça.. Juste maintenant.

\- Je.. Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Commençais je à paniquer.

\- ...

\- Je.. Je suis désolée ! !

Je me suis approchée de lui, j'ai posé ma main sur son front, sur la pointe des pieds, et j'ai pensé très fort à effacer sa mémoire.

Ses yeux, d'abord surpris, se sont adoucis.

\- Levy, commença-t-il, ma mémoire,.. Tu ne l'effaceras pas.

J'ai eu peur, très peur. J'ai sorti un « Hein » dans une petite voix, et je me suis enfuie, prise de panique.

J'ai attrapé mon sac et suis partie en courant. C'est la première fois que ça ne fonctionne pas. Pourquoi ?

J'ai fixé ma main, tout en courant, comme pour trouver l'erreur,comme si la réponse était écrite sur ma main. On aurait aussi dit qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Que faire ? Et si il le dit à tout le monde ? Et si demain, le cycle allait se répéter et que j'allais encore devoir être scolarisé à la maison ?

Non, je ne veux pas !

\- Levy ?

Une voix m'a interrompue. J'ai séché mes larmes et me suis retournée.

\- Oh, Lucy. Tu as déjà fini ?

\- Oui, mais plus important, ça va ?

\- Oui. Tu as été prise ?

Je ne peux pas lui en parler. Elle semble bien aimer cette école, je ne peux pas la mêler à mon problème.

\- Oui, ils ont dit que comme personne d'autre ne s'était présenter je pouvais venir.

\- C'est super ! Euh, maintenant on y va, sinon on va être en retard !

Prise d'un affreux sentiment de panique à la vue de Gadjeel au loin, j'ai attrapée Lucy et l'est tirée le plus vite possible de l'école. Arrivées à la gare, notre train est arrivé presque tout de suite.

Assises, elle me pose alors des questions.

\- Elle est bien pas vrai ?

\- ?

\- L'école.

\- Ah oui ! Lisanna est très gentille.

\- Oui.

\- Ça va ? Lui demandais je.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Tu agissais bizarrement depuis que j'étais partie. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- ... Non. J'ai juste paniquée parce que tu m'avais laissée toute seule avec Gadjeel.

J'ai réussi à inventer une excuse, en quelques sortes.

\- Ahn.. Désolée. Mais j'ai vu le jeu de regard. Il te plait c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu as paniquée pas vrai ?

\- Et toi ? Qui me parlait de garçons depuis le matin, il y en a un qui ta taper dans l'œil ? Comme le président du club de baseball par exemple. Changeais je de sujet.

\- ... Oui, ou peut être pas. Je n'en sais rien. Physiquement Natsu me plait bien mais ça reste à voir je veux dire, ce n'est que le premier jour on a le temps.

J'ai acquiescé et ai passé le reste du trajet à regarder le paysage défiler devant mes yeux.

Arrivée à la station nous sommes descendues et Lucy m'a alors fait un câlin.

\- Je suis si heureuse que tu soit revenue à l'école.

\- ...

\- Bien, on se voit demain. Je serais là vers 7h.

\- D'accord, à demain.

On s'est séparée et avons fait nos chemins respectifs pour rentrer chez nous. Arrivée à la maison, ma mère m'a accueilli et m'a servi le dîner.

\- Alors, comment c'était ?

\- Bien. Je me suis déjà fais une amie.

Soulagée, elle répondit « Je vois » avec un léger sourire et est aller près de mon père.

Honnêtement, je n'en veux plus à mes parents pour l'épisode où ils étaient timbrés pour ma queue et mes cornes, mais je suis quand même mal à l'aise avec ma mère, je veux dire, au final elle a voulu que je meurs, la volonté de me tuer qu'elle avait me fait peur. Ça m'avait beaucoup affectée et j'imagine que j'en suis encore choquée.

J'ai salué mon père et suis montée dans ma chambre et ai fais mes devoirs. Après, j'ai tenté de lire un livre mais impossible de me concentrée. Gadjeel occupe mes pensées. Que compte t-il faire ? Et si il le dit à tout le monde demain ?

Soudainement prise d'un mal être intense j'ai ouvert la fenêtre. Il faisait noir. Parfait.

J'ai déployé des ailes, grandes et noires, et je suis partie. Je me suis vidée la tête, survolant mon village. Laissant l'air passer sur ma peau, ébouriffer mes cheveux, passer entre les quelques plumes attachées au bout de mes ailes et me rappelant que je suis vivante.

Je me suis posé sur une statue, plutôt haute et imposante, qui représentait le père fondateur de notre église et j'ai regardé les étoiles. Ça m'apaisait.

Mon esprit s'est vidé et j'ai pu enfin me relaxer. Sans m'en rendre compte ma queue et mes cornes étaient sortie, sans doute étais je vraiment détendue.

Assise sur la statue, ayant la parfaite apparence de ce qui est appeler " monstre ", j'ai soupiré.

Je me suis mise à réfléchir, et arrêter de paniquer. Pourquoi cela n'avait il pas fonctionné ? Est ce seulement possible ? Est ce que...

Encore cette odeur. Elle est forte, mais pas asser pour qu'un odorat humain la sente. Sans me retourner, je savais très bien qui était là. D'un ton très calme, mais stressant intérieurement, j'ai parlé.

\- Tu le savais depuis le début pas vrai ? Ai je demander, le dos faisant face à la personne.

\- ...

\- J'ai paniqué, désolée.

\- Dès que je t'ai vu... Je l'ai su. Que tu étais... Hum.. Comme ça.

\- Est ce car toi aussi tu..

\- ... Oui.

\- Je me suis retournée, enfin. Des yeux, maitenant bleus clair, se reflétaient avec la lumière de la lune, ses cornes longues et charboneuses, et sa queue ressemblant à celle d'un dragon, tout. Il était pareil que moi.

Je comprend mieux. J'ai tout compris, la dernière pièce du puzzle est en place. Gadjeel Redfox est, tout comme moi, né avec des pouvoirs et une apparence différentes de celle des autres enfants.

Il m'a fixé de ses yeux, enfonçant son regard au plus profond du miens, comme si il cherchait à voir, à atteindre mon âme.

Tout mes doutes se sont envolés, son regard a tout envolé. C'est dangereux de rester avec lui, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est déjà trop tard.

Maintenant descendue de la statue, je demanda de manière un peu réservée ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Tu m'as suivie ?

\- Non, j'habite ici, depuis maintenant un an et demi.

\- Je vois.

Normal que j'en ai pas entendu parler je sortais plus de chez moi.

\- Et qu'est ce qui amène, disons le clairement, un démon dans un village chrétien ?

\- .. Je suis ici pour une mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Une mission ? Demandais je perplexe.

\- Je garderais ton secret. Je n'en parlerais à personne.

\- ... Maintenant que j'y pense.. C'est grâce à toi que Mirajane a pu sortir de l'hôpital non ?

\- ... Oui. Je ne fais que soigner temporairement sa maladie.. À vrai dire elle devrait déjà être morte.

\- Quoi..? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je me sentais mal, rien qu'à l'idée de voir Lisanna en larmes suite à cette nouvelle.

\- Tu vois, Mira est atteinte d'une maladie très rare qui fragilise ses os et elle est sujet à attraper beaucoup de maladie, en plus de sa continuelle fatigue. En théorie, même les médecins l'ont dit, elle aurait dû être morte depuis plus de deux ans, et elle le savait.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle est au courant de tes pouvoirs ?

\- ... Non ? Elle est croyante et croit que c'est Dieu qu'il l'a bénie de sa grâce. Alors qu'en vérité je lui prend un peu de sa maladie.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour elle ?

\- Parce que Mira est..

\- ?

\- Elle est juste mon amie d'enfance, je ne la laisserais pas mourir aussi facilement, finit-il par sourire, les yeux en disant plus que la bouche.

Elle doit vraiment lui être importante.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien en fait, continuais je.

\- J'ai l'air si méchant que ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non pas vraiment.. C'est juste que ton apparence ne montre pas vraiment la bonté que tu as dans ton coeur.

Il sourit tristement.

\- Et pourtant, tu caches derrière ton sourire d'ange des cornes de démone. Les apparences sont trompeuses.

Malaise. Je ne suis pas spécialement fière de ma "différence".

\- Tu sais, soupira-t-il, te blâmer pour ce que tu es ne changera rien, alors pourquoi ne pas juste t'accepter comme tu es ? Ça arrangerait tellement de chose...

\- ... Eh .. ?

Je sais pas trop quoi penser honnêtement. Ces pouvoirs m'ont causer tellement de problèmes mais je ne les ai jamais vraiment blâmer ? Peut être que j'envie les humains de leur vie sans soucis de se faire ecorcher vif ou d'avoir constamment peur qu'on découvre la vérité, mais avoir des pouvoirs est en soit cool aussi.

\- Je m'accepte, répondis je après quelques minutes.

\- À demain, Levy.

Et il est parti comme ça, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

\- Ah ! J'ai oublié les parents, ils vont voir si je ne suis plus dans ma chambre après un si long moment..

Je me suis levée, maintenant debout sur la main tendue de la statue et j'ai rebrousser chemin jusque chez moi. Je suis passé par la fenêtre et j'ai été prendre mon bain.

Quelle est la mission de Gadjeel ? Est il un gentil ou un méchant ? Malgré son apparence j'ai du mal à croire qu'il puisse être méchant. Il aide Mirajane à ne pas mourir.

... Est ce qu'il l'aime ou quelque chose comme ça ?

.. ? Pourquoi ma poitrine me fait mal ?

\- Levy ! Appela ma mère.

\- Quoi ? Criais je de la salle de bains, encore un peu confuse.

\- Lucy est là pour toi.

Hein ?

\- F-Fais la monter ..?

Pourquoi Lucy serait là ? D'habitude elle prévient avant de venir..

\- Levy, dit elle en ouvrant la porte.

En parlant du loup.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose Lucy ?

Elle commença à pleurer.

\- Eh... L-Lucy ? Que se passe t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part, on ta fait du mal ?! Commençais je à paniquer, sortant de mon bain, cherchant désespérément une quelconque blessure. Rien.

\- Hic.. Le.. Levy.., pleurait elle, s'accrochant à moi désespérément, criant mon nom encore et encore.

\- L.. Lu-chan, pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Disais je, inquiète.

\- J'ai été abandonnée.. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Qu.. ?

\- Levy, ils viennent d'emporter ma mère ! Ils ont dit qu'elle était morte par ma faute ! Pleura t-elle bruyamment. Dieu m'a abandonné !

... Dieu.. ? Est ce qu'il existe vraiment ? N'est il pas tout simplement cruel ? Ou est ce sa punition pour être à mes côtés, moi, une création du mal ?

...

\- Lu-chan, disais je gentillement en lui caressant doucement la tête. Tu es toute sale, vient prendre un bain avec moi, d'accord ? Et après tu m'expliquera tout.

Elle renifla m'indiquant qu'elle était d'accord.

On était là, dans mon bain. J'étais occupée à frotter le dos de Lucy, pendant qu'elle était dans ses pensées. Elle avait fini par arrêter de pleurer.

\- Lu-chan, retournes toi.

\- ... Hm.

L'appelé par son surnom de quand on était petite l'a toujours aidée quand elle était mal, mais j'ignore pourquoi. Peut importe, tant qu'elle va mieux.

Elle s'est retournée, les yeux rouges, me regardant tristement mais pourtant, elle souriait.

\- Merci Levy..

\- Ce n'est rien, je serais toujours là.

J'ai commencé à laver ses cheveux, frottant doucement et faisant attention à ne pas mettre du shampoing dans ses yeux.

\- Tu dors à la maison aujourd'hui ? Demandais je ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok, souriais je.

Après nous sommes descendue manger. Ma mère, comme à son habitude, essaya de se mêler de nos affaires mais mon père a fini par la faire taire.

J'ai regardé la moquette. Le trou que le couteau avait fait est toujours là, me rappelant que c'est bien réel.

Pourquoi est ce que je peux faire disparaître les traces sur mon bras mais pas sur la joue de Lucy ? Me demandais je en fixant la petite trace sur la joue rosie de Lucy.

On est montée et c'est là qu'elle a parler.

\- Levy.. Commença t-elle en me prenant la main.

\- Oui ? Disais je le plus gentillement du monde.

\- Est ce que tu peux me lire ce livre, tu sais celui avec la couverture bleu qu'on lisait tout le temps quand on était petite ?

D'abord surprise, je ne répondis rien.

\- Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda-t-elle, en resserrant sa prise sur ma main.

\- Non, bien sur que je veux bien, finissais je pas sourire en serrant moi aussi sa main.

Ce livre parlait d'un jeune garçon, vivant dans la noblesse. Mais quand son père fut assassiné, tout son monde bascula et il fini à la rue. Malgré les actions horribles que son père

Avait commises, il ne pouvait le détesté et il a fini mort de froid dans les poubelles des agresseurs de sont père.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle aimait tant ce livre mais ça m'était égale. J'aimais faire la lecture et surtout si c'était Lucy.

Après être arrivé au milieu du livre elle s'était déjà endormie, j'étais tellemeng absorbé dans la lecture que je m'en étais même pas rendue compte. J'ai regardé l'heure ; il était environ 23h.

Me défaisant de l'étreinte de la main de Lucy, j'ai reposé le livre dans la bibliothèque, dans l'emplacement vide qui lui était réservé.

Mais à peine l'avais je remis, que j'entendis des pleurs. Je me suis retournée, inquiète, pour voir que Lucy faisait un cauchemar et qu'elle cherchait du réconfort quelque part. Je suis arrivé dans le lit, lui enroulant mes bras autours de son corps tremblant, et j'ai chuchoté que tout allait bien.

...

\- Levy..

Une petite voix m'appelait. Je me suis réveillée, dans le gaz mais j'étais quand même lucide.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais je à Lucy, en regardant l'heure.

\- Je.. J'arrive plus à dormir..

\- .. Tu veux peut être en parler ?

\- ...

Généralement Lucy finissait toujours par me dire ce qui n'allait pas et je ne posais jamais de question avant ça. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Et je n'aime pas ça..

\- Levy tu sais.. Ma mère elle.. Je ne l'aimais pas trop mais c'était ma mère tu comprends. Elle ... Était peut être ainsi mais elle était comme elle était. Et tu sais quoi ? Quand ils sont venu la tuée j'ai eu peur certes, mais j'ai aussi été heureuse. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec moi.., trembla t-elle de peur.

\- ... Mais non, ta maman ne méritait pas ton amour..

La mère de Lucy l'avait toujours renié et elle venait toujours chez moi plus qu'avant depuis la mort de son père. La présence de sa mère la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? Ils ont même dit qu'elle n'était pas ce que je croyais. Elle.. Elle prévoyait de me vendre.. Elle faisait du trafic d'organe, elle était riche, bien plus que le maitre fondateur de l'église et pourtant.. Pourtant quand papa était sur le point se mourir, le traitement qu'il lui fallait était trop cher et elle ... Elle avait les moyens de le payer mais elle ne l'a pas fait ! Pleura-t-elle, hors d'elle.

\- ...

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire. J'ai pourtant promis que je ferais tout pour l'aider et pourtant je suis si impuissante..

J'ai resserré mon etreinge autour d'elle et j'ai murmuré.

\- Lu-chan. Je suis là et je ne partirais pas moi. Je ne peux peut-être pas être aussi importante que ton père mais je ferais mon possible. Je ne peux peut-être pas le ramener mais moi je ne disparaîtrait pas. Je suis là et je serais là jusqu'à ton dernier souffle.

Elle a reniflé, m'a fixé et a ouvert la bouche pour parler mais je l'ai interrompue.

\- Lucy. Vient habité ici ! Lui disais je le visage souriant.

Elle a fini par sourire aussi, à priori heureuse de cette nouvelle.


	7. Chapter 7

Il était plus de trois heure du matin et on a décidé que Lucy vivrait à la maison. Demain après les cours on opérera le déménagement. Mes parents ne diront rien. Lucy fait partie de la famille. Mon père ne fera qu'acquiescer et ma mère n'osera pas me dire non si elle serait contre. Elle était bien au courant de mon malaise face à elle, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

J'ai embrassé Lucy sur le front, lui souhaitant bonne nuit et j'ai éteint la lumière. Elle s'est endormie un petit sourire bordant ses lèvres.

Deux semaines plus tard, un lundi matin, alors que Lucy dormait encore, je suis descendue. J'ai discuté avec ma mère sur le fait que Lucy resterait à la maison. Je n'ai pas pu lui en parler avant, j'étais trop occupée à remonter le moral de Lucy.

« Si ça peut te rendre heureuse alors ça me va. » m'a t-elle répondue avec un léger sourire.

J'ai été réveillé Lucy pour le déjeuner et après avoir été chercher son sac de club chez elle car les clubs commencent aujourd'hui. Nous sommes aller à la station où notre train venait d'arrivé.

Le chemin à été silencieux, comme d'habitude depuis ce jour. Peut être parce qu'elle n'osait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, peut être était elle mal à l'aise ou embarrassée, je ne sais pas. Quand elle est comme ça seul sont père pouvait la faire rire.

Le train venait de terminer son chemin pour nous, et nous avons pris la route de l'école, calmement.

\- Lucy.

\- Hm ? Répondit elle sortant de sa divagation.

\- Tu commences aujourd'hui ? Le club je veux dire.

\- ... Oui. C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié le club, sourit-elle.

\- ..

Nous sommes arrivés à l'école, de nouveau silencieuses.

En entrant dans la classe assez bruyante, j'ai tout de suite croisé le regard de Gadjeel, celui ci s'était adouci à mon regard. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Mirajane et Lucy.

\- Mais dis moi, commença t-elle, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Q-Quoi.. Non, non rien, commençais je à répondre, les joues rosies embarras.

\- .. Oh..? Intéressant.

\- Tu disais ? Demandais je, n'ayant pas entendu sa réponse.

\- Rien~.

\- ... ?

J'allais m'avancer près de ma chaise et de mon bureau quand la voix de Gadjeel m'a fait réagir.

\- Mais enfin Mira, je te dis que c'est pas ça ! Dit il agressivement.

\- Si tu le dis, ihihi.

\- ..

Il soupira et s'assied à sa place. J'en ai fais de même avec Lucy. Je l'ai regardé quand j'ai senti son regard sur moi et je l'ai brièvement salué. Je n'ai eu le temps de rien dire que Lisanna était déjà devant moi.

\- Levy !

\- Oh bonjour Lisanna, dis je en détachant mon regard de mon voisin.

\- Salut, j'en ai parlé à mon frère et il est d'accord. Il a dit que aujourd'hui tu pourrais y aller, je te montrerai le chemin !

\- Quoi vraiment ? Oh merci beaucoup ! Criais je presque, de reconnaissance et de bonheur.

Le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai attrapé la manche à Lucy.

\- Lucy, tu viendras me chercher après tes activités de club pas vrai ?

\- Oui, sourit elle légèrement. Et après on ira chez moi.

Mon sourire a tiqué. Décroissant légèrement mais pas asser visible pour les autres et mes yeux se sont écarquillés.

\- Oui.

On avait pas osé encore aller chez elle. Il semblerait qu'elle soit prête.

Le professeur est entré et le cour a débuté.

Le reste de la journée s'est passée plus ou moins normalement. Lucy ne semblait pas très heureuse malheureusement.. Mais quand elle regardait Natsu, le président du club de baseball elle semblait bien mieux que d'habitude.

\- Levy. J'y vais, on se voit tantôt ! Me dit elle en me disant bye de la main.

\- Oui. Amuses toi !

Elle sourit et est partie.

Les autres de la classe en firent de même, et sont partis pour leurs occupations. Lisanna m'a guidée jusqu'à la bibliothèque où j'ai fais la rencontre de son frère, Elfman. Il était accompagné de ce qui semblait une autre troisième année, très jolie.

Lisanna ne m'avait pas menti, il est très gentil, peut être même un peu trop. Malgré sa carrure e macho, il était actuellement très sensible et attentionné. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'il était ainsi depuis que Mirajane avait du retourné à l'hôpital à cause du stress il y a maintenant quatre ans.

Quelle belle famille. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que sans Gadjeel elle serait morte à ce jour. Une si gentille fille..

\- Levy ?

\- Ah pardonnez moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je n'ai jamais vu de bibliothèque aussi grande ! Celle de ma ville est clairement un placard comparé à celle d'ici.

\- tu n'es pas d'ici ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Oh non. Je viens d'un village voisin avec ma meilleure amie. L'école là bas n'était pas asser.. Euh.. Correcte.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, sourit-il gentillement.

\- .. Oui bien sur excusez moi, c'est juste l'habitude... Je veux dire excuses moi.

Il sourit.

Ensuite une discussion sur les livres, les auteurs contemporains mais aussi la culture celtique et germanique s'est construite. Pas quelque chose de très intéressant pour vous j'imagine.

Ensuite le thème de la famille est arrivé.

\- Tu as de la famille ? M'a t-il demandé.

Après quelques secondes j'ai fais un hochement positif.

\- Des frères, des sœurs ? Continua t-il.

\- Non. Mais Lucy est comme une soeur pour moi.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- On est pas si proche.

\- Oh.. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, ai je répondu en souriant. Et toi ?

\- Hé bien, j'ai Mira et Lisanna. Ma mère n'a pas une santé aussi fragile que celle de Mirajane, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne faut pas s'en soucier.

\- ... J'ai entendu pour Mirajane, repris je en rangeant un livre dans une étagère.

\- ...

Il sourit.

\- Lisanna t'en a parlé ?

\- Oui. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, m'interrompt-il, Gadjeel veille déjà sur elle. Et Lisanna aussi.

Encore Gadjeel.

Les activités de club devaient être terminées car Lucy est arrivé accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux roses. Natsu je crois.

\- Elfman, dit il, tu rentres avec moi pas vrai ?

On s'est retourné. Il a sourit et a répondu oui.

Après avoir fini de ranger les livres, c'est à dire, dix minutes après environ, on a fermé la bibliothèque.

Elfman m'a donné une tape sur le dos, me disant à demain.

\- En revoir Levy. À demain Lucy. Sourit Natsu.

Il connait mon nom ?

Je me suis retournée vers une Lucy, qui semblait heureuse. Pas le heureuse de ces derniers jours mais le heureuse de d'habitude.

Surprise mais contente je lui souris, heureuse.

\- Tu comptes m'en parler ? Commençais je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Héhé. On a parlé un peu de nos familles et j'ai appris que lui aussi son père est décédé. Il m'a alors réconforté et il est vraiment marrant, m'expliqua t-elle le sourire aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues.

\- Tu sembles vraiment l'apprécier. Tant que tu es heureuse ça me va, souriait je.

\- Oh ? Mais n'en est ce pas de même pour toi, Levy McGarden ?

\- ..?

\- Ah, c'est Gadjeel.

Rougissant, je me retourne, le cherchant mais personne.

Elle rigola. Je me suis retournée morte de honte et j'ai commencé à l'engeuler.

Cette nouvelle école n'est peut être pas si mauvaise que ça.


	8. Chapter 8

Ça fait maintenant deux mois que l'école a commencé. Je n'ai eu, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, que peu l'occasion de parler avec Gadjeel, aussi, Lucy et Natsu semblent être très proches récemment.

Un matin, aussi normal que les autres, après avoir pris notre douche et avoir pris notre déjeuner on est aller, comme tout les jours, à la station attendre notre train. Une fois celui ci arrivé et que nous sommes montées dedans, c'est Lucy qui lança la discussion.

\- Hé Levy,..., commença t-elle, hésitante.

\- Hm ? Ai je répondu, le regard divaguant dans le flou du paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont proches .. ?

Je l'ai regardé, perplexe, avant de répondre.

\- Qui ?

\- ... Non, rien, laisses tomber.

\- Oh, tu veux parler de Lisanna et Natsu ?

Elle a rentré sa tête dans son cou, indiquant sa surprise et son mal être avant d'affirmer à ma question.

\- Oui.

\- Hé bien, ils sont amis d'enfance après tout, ce n'est pas étonnant tu sais.

\- ...

\- Est ce que ça t'inquiète parce que tu l'aimes ?

Elle a rougit vivement suite à mes paroles.

\- O.. Oui, mais j'ai peur, pas parce qu'ils sont proches mais j'ai peur qu'il finisse par ne plus me porter attention.

\- C'est de la jalousie alors, non ? Ai je demandé, allant droit au but.

\- Non.., enfin, c'est juste,tu sais, Natsu est la seule personne, hormis toi, qui me « connait » vraiment, aussi, j'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend et ça me fait énormément de bien, alors tu vois, j'ai peur de le perdre.. Cette relation est vraiment importante pour moi, alors si il finit par découvrir mes sentiments d'une quelconque façon j'aurais vraiment peur qu'il commence à m'éviter ou quelque chose dans le genre.. Je .. J'ai juste peur de perdre encore quelqu'un que j'aime...

J'ai doucement souris, lui attrapant la main et la serrant dans la mienne. Je n'ai rien dis, après tout que pouvais je bien dire ? Et puis, il semblerait que même sans parler elle est contente. Elle a serré ma main en retour et m'a rendu mon sourire.

\- Merci.

Une fois arrivé à l'école, Natsu, Lisanna, Elfman, Gadjeel et Mira, qui étaient arrivés ensemble, nous on salué.

Lucy et Natsu, toujours aussi énergiques ont instinctivement commencés à parler de baseball je vous jure, une fois lancés ils ne s'arrêtent plus.

J'ai soupiré mais aussi souris, Lucy était heureuse, c'était le plus important.

Lisanna s'est approchée de moi et je l'ai saluée.

\- Hey, comment tu vas, Lisanna ?

\- Je vais bien merci, commença t-elle en rigolant, dis donc ils sont très proches ces deux là, a t-elle dit en souriant.

\- Oui, c'est rare pour Lucy d'être autant détendue avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ai je ajouté en rigolant doucement en voyant Lucy mimer un Home Run.

Après un court instant, Lisanna m'a attrapé les deux mains, les a amenées légèrement dans les airs et avec les yeux emplits d'étoiles elle a reparler.

\- Ils sont tellement mignons, faisons de notre mieux Levy !

Après l'avoir regardé avec étonnement un instant j'ai éclaté de rire.

\- Bien sûr, Lisanna, faisons de notre mieux ! Lui ai je répondu en serrant ses mains également.

Lucy avait beau être jalouse elle n'a aucunes craintes à avoir, Lisanna est géniale et à priori n'est aucunement intéressée par Natsu.

Mira, toussa de façon grasse et se plia en deux, s'aggripant à Gadjeel, interrompant l'échange que Lisanna et moi étaient en train d'avoir. Inquiète, Lisanna s'est tout de suite précipitée auprès de sa sœur, de même pour Elfman.

\- Mira !

\- Je.. Je vais bien, articula t-elle difficilement, essuyant le sang qu'elle venait de cracher dans sa main.

Les observant de plus loin, j'ai pu ressentir la magie de Gadjeel. Il était encore en train de "prendre" de sa douleur et de sa maladie.. Il est si attentionné, avoir quelqu'un comme lui à ses côtés, ça doit tellement être bien...

\- Levy ? Me demanda Lucy, inquiète.

\- Quoi ? Ai je répondu, sortie de mes pensées.

\- Est ce que ça va ? Me demanda t-elle, toujours l'air inquiet sur son visage.

\- Bah, oui pourquoi ?

\- .. Je sais pas, tu faisais une drôle de tête, tu as mal quelque part ?

Vraiment ? Je faisais une drôle de tête ? Mais pourquoi je ..?

\- Non, je n'ai mal nul part ne t'inquiète pas, Lucy, ai je dis en souriant.

J'ai alors regarder de nouveau dans la direction des autres, et j'ai croisé le regard de Gadjeel, est ce qu'il écoutait ?

Mirajane, l'expression du visage beaucoup plus détendue qu'avant, a commencé à parler.

-Gadjeel, la cloche va sonner.

\- Oh, oui tu as raison.

On s'est tous dirigé vers nos classes respectives, Elfman nous faisant signe de son couloir.

Une fois la porte de la classe franchie, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je me suis écrasée à terre. Mon corps refuse de bouger.

\- Levy ! Cria Lucy.

Mirajane s'est accroupie, plongeant son regard dans le miens avant de me sourire et me relevée.

Mais.. C'est qui cette fille bon sang ?

Elle m'a fait peur, l'espace d'une minute, son sourire m'a paru froid et menaçant. Elle a quelque chose de spécial. Mais peut-être que je réfléchis trop, même si maintenant je vais prendre garde dans les moments où elle sera à proximité de moi.

Je l'ai remercié avant que Lucy se rue sur moi.

\- Tu es sur que tu n'as rien ? Tu es sur que tu n'as mal nul part ? Tu es toute pâle Levy!

\- ... Oui, je vais bien, promis..

J'ai la tête qui tourne, genre vraiment. Mes pensées se mélanges et deviennent floues. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Assise sur ma chaise, la tête posée dans une de mes mains, j'ai essayé de réfléchir. Est ce que j'ai mangé un truc pas frai ce matin ? Mais non c'est pas possible, sinon, Lucy aussi serait mal, me disais je à moi même en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Dés que j'ai traversé le pas de la porte je me suis sentie mal...

J'ai regardé dans la direction de Gadjeel cette fois.

Est ce que ça serait dû à un sort ? Mais qui ...? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait Gadjeel.. Alors.. Est ce que ça veut dire que .. Qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans notre classe qui aurait des pouvoirs ? Sans qu'on ne le ressente, Gadjeel et moi ?

Ma tête est de plus en plus lourde et je n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Mon esprit est tellement embrouillé que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir.. Je..

Dans un dernier espoir, j'ai regardé circulairement dans la classe, avant de croiser le regard de Mira, elle souriait.

\- Professeur ! Parla t-elle en levant la main, Levy n'a pas l'air de se sentir très bien, elle est vraiment pâle. Ne serait il pas bien qu'elle aille se reposer à l'infirmerie ? Suggéra t-elle, avec un air "inquiet" .

Après qu'elle ait dit ça je ne me souvient de rien. Tout est devenu noir.

\- Levy. Tiens le coup, ça s'arrangera vite.

Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est cette voix qui essaye de me rassumer.

\- Tout sera bientôt fini..

Cette voix, je la connais.. C'est celle de...

—

Depuis tout petit je n'ai pu compter que sur moi même. Manger ou être mangé, voilà les seuls mots que mon père a daigné à me dire. Tout les jours il sortait, me laissant seul à la maison, enchainé à ce lit, pour revenir tard, bourré ou alors en colère. De temps en temps il pensait à me jeter quelques restes de ce qu'il mangeait. Ces chaines me faisaient mal, m'emprisonnant par le pied. Je pouvais les retirer évidemment, mais si je le faisais il me tuerait. Les seuls moment où je les retiraient c'était quand il partait, et je me balladais un peu partout, utilisant mes pouvoirs un peu n'importe comment.

Un jour, alors que j'attendais son retour, comme d'habitude, il n'est pas rentré. Le lendemain, quelqu'un a toqué à la porte, criant mon nom. J'ai été ouvrir pour voir le chef de la police devant moi.

\- Gadjeel, commença t-il en retirant son chapeau, ton père a subit une agression hier, il est à l'hôpital maintenant. Mais il faut que je te prévienne, il a très peu de chance de survie.

Comprenant ce qui se passait j'ai suivit le commisaire.

Le moi âgé de huit ans, un enfant du diable, allait être emmener à l'hôpital voir mon père mourir.


	9. Chapter 9

Arrivé à l'hôpital, j'ai été conduis à la chambre de mon père. Plein de machines étaient reliées à son corps et il semblait en plaine douleur. Les médecins m'ont sortit toute sorte de blabla inutile avant de partir, me disant de faire mes adieux à mon père.

Après un court moment j'ai regardé le coin de la pièce, juste à côté du lit où mon père était couché, fixant l'énorme ombre qui venait d'apparaître. Un être en est sorti, ou du moins l'ombre ne le cachait plus, tandis qu'il fixait mon père de ses yeux rouges.

\- Qui vous êtes vous ? J'ai demandé.

\- Il est très malpoli de s'adresser d'une telle façon envers son créateur, voyons, a t-il dit souriant malicieusement tandis qu'il caressait la joue de mon père avec ses mains et ses ongles noirs.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai une mission pour toi. Mon frère jumeau, Dieu, me déteste actuellement tu vois. Et il a envoyé sur terre un ange pour me tuer.

\- Dieu ?

\- Oui. J'aimerai que tu tues cet ange pour moi.

\- Ok. C'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire de toute façon.

Il a sourit.

\- Très bien.

\- Et il ressemble à quoi cet ange ?

\- Une fille. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment, mais je suis proche de la trouver alors, reste aux alentours, a t-il dit de sa voix rauque avant de disparaître, lui et sa fumée.

Le jumeau de Dieu ? Dieu avait un frère dans la bible ? Non. Alors.. C'est qui ce mec ? Bon, il semblait méchant et... Et il a mentionné que j'étais sa création.

\- Satan ? Ai je chuchoté doucement, perplexe de ce que je venais de comprendre.

Deux jours plus tard, mon père venait finalement de mourir. Me baladant dans les couloirs, j'ai entendu les doux pleurs d'une jeune fille. Je suis entré dans la chambre, lui demandant si elle allait bien.

\- Je.. Je suis encore ici..., débuta t-elle dans un hoquet. Je suis toujours ici, dans cette chambre toute seule.

Elle était très jolie. Ses longs cheveux blancs épousaient parfaitement son visage.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Me demanda t-elle.

\- Heu... Moi c'est Gadjeel..

\- Moi c'est Mirajane ! Dit, tu voudrais bien venir jouer avec moi de temps en temps ? Me demanda t-elle en souriant.

\- Je.. C'est-à-dire que..

\- Tu ne peux pas ?

\- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Je viendrais demain aussi, promis, mais là il faut que je parte, à demain !

C'est ainsi que les jours suivant je suis allé voir Mira, jouant avec elle. De temps en temps, quand elle s'endormait je prenais sa main et souhaitais que sa douleur diminue. Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne mais je le fais quand même. Mira est ma seule amie, et il semblerait que je me sois attachée à elle.

Le jour suivant, ce que je pensais être Satan est apparu chez moi.

\- J'ai trouvé qui est l'ange c'est cette fille, Mirajane.

\- Q.. Quoi ?

J'étais horrifié, ma seule amie, une si douce personne et pourtant, je dois la tuer.

\- Tu crois ressentir de l'affection mais tu es tombé dans son piège, fais très attention. Tu dois absolument la tuée avant qu'elle ne me trouve.

\- Mais ...! Ai je protesté.

\- Tu peux continuer ton jeu de copain copain si ça te plait, tant que tu gardes un oeil sur elle, ça l'empêche de me chercher. Mais n'oublie pas que si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te tue tu devras être plus rapide qu'elle...

\- ...

Et il est parti, comme ça, me laissant là, incapable de comptendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

—

Je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie, dans un lit. Mes pensées se remettaient doucement en placr pendant que mes yeux fixaient le plafond blanc.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé encore ..? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

Je me suis relevée et ai enfilé mes chaussures, cherchant du regard une horloge pour savoir depuis combien de temps j'étais là.

\- Oh, tu es réveillée ! Est ce que tu te sens mieux ? Me demanda l'infirmière, une cigarette à la main et de la fumée sortant de ses lèvres recouvertes de rouge à lèvre mauve.

\- Oui.. Dites, ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

\- Oh les cours sont presques fini, il ne reste plus qu'une heure. Tu veux redormir un peu ?

\- Non, ... Non merci, je vais retourné en classe, merci beaucoup !

Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas d'activité de club et Elfman ne sera pas à la bibliothèque donc je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller.

Je suis arrivé en classe, m'excusant du dérangement.

\- Oh, Levy ! J'avais perdu espoir de te revoir aujourd'hui. Est ce que tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, désolée de vous avoir inquiété.

Je suis allée à ma place, et avant qu'elle ne me demande quoi que ce soit, j'ai rassuré Lucy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je manquais sûrement de sommeil !

\- Tu es sûr ? Hier tu dormais avant moi pourtant !

\- Mais oui, je te promais.

Elle se re concentra sur ses cours tandis que je ressentais le regard de Gadjeel.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- ... Ange.., a t-il murmuré doucement.

\- ?

\- Rien..., il a soupiré, rien.

Il retourna sa tête de l'autre côté et a sorti son téléphone, pianotant dessus avec nonchalance, avant de le ranger et de reprendre son stylo.

Les cours terminés, on s'apprêtait à sortir quand Elfman est arrivé dans la classe, essoufflé.

\- Mira, il faut te conduire à l'hôpital !

\- Je vais bien, Elfman, rigola t-elle, Lisanna à ses côtés.

Ils discutèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes avant de partir, suivit de Gadjeel.

Avec Lucy on s'est dirigée vers notre station habituelle, attendant le train qui arrivait presque toujours tout de suite. Ce n'est qu'une fois assise que je me suis rendue compte.

\- C'est Mirajane ! Ai je crié.

\- Hein ? Et où ? Demanda Lucy en agitant sa tête dans tout les côtés.

\- Ah non, je... J'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oh, d'accord. Levy, est ce que tu es sur que ça va ? Tu es encore un peu pâle...

\- Mais oui, promit !

Toute la soirée je n'ai pu pensé qu'à Mirajane. Était ce un démon comme nous ? Où est ce qu'elle... Est encore autre chose ? J'ai ouvers mon téléphone pour y trouver un message. De qui ? Lucy est la seule qui pourrait m'en envoyé.

De: Gadjeel.

Objet: On doit parler.

—

Retrouves moi à la statue de l'autre fois, Samedi vers 00h00.

Fin du message.

Pourquoi ? Je ne comprend pas trop, mais si il m'a envoyé un message c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler tantôt. Est ce à cause de Mira ? Est ce qu'il est au courany de ce qu'elle est alors ? Est ce qu'il va tout m'expliquer ? Sa mission aussi ?

Samedi.. Aujourd'hui on est jeudi. Demain et puis après, deuc jours à attendre avant de savoir enfin la vérité. Enfin non, je ne devrais pas m'emballer, si ça ce trouve c'est quelque chose d'autre encore. Il était tard, Lucy dormait déjà et sûrement mes parents aussi. J'ai relâché la pression, causant l'apparition de ma queue. J'ai pris un peinge et je l'ai doucement brossée au endroit où il y avait des poils. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a toujours calmé. J'ai regardé le ciel, à travers ma fenêtre, il était remplit d'étoiles.

Pourquoi suis je aussi heureuse de voir Gadjeel samedi ?


	10. Chapter 10

Après avoir repris mes esprits, j'ai regardé l'heure, il était aux alentours de 23h. J'ai réfléchis à ce que je pouvais faire, étant donné que mes émotions ne semblaient pas vouloir me laisser dormir.

Bon, Gadjeel et moi sommes des démons, ça signifie qu'on est des enfants du diable non ? Je devrais peut-être faire des recherches sur ça, pour commencé. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai jamais pensé à faire des recherches sur mes origines, mais je finissais toujours par trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant, au final, peut être que j'évitais t'être confrontée à la réalité, peut être avais je peur de savoir qu'est ce que je suis vraiment.

J'ai lu à peu près tout les livres de ma bibliothèque qui traitaient de ce sujet, malheureusement ne trouvant pas grand chose. J'ai donc décidé de rechercher sur le net. Plus je m'enfonçais dans mes recherches plus je découvrais des choses et plus je perdais la notion du temps. Il devait être quelque chose comme 4h du matin mais j'étais tellement concentrée que j'ignorais ma fatigue.

\- Les aztheques ? Non.. Des tribus encore plus ancienne ?

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fini par atterrir sur ce site mais il était vraiment intéressant, fournissant des informations que je n'avais pu voir nulle part.

Il est dit, que cette tribu du IVe siècle avaient une autre version de la Bible. Je ne sais pas si elle est sortie avant ou après celle qui est considérée comme l'originale mais elle était... Intriguante. Une histoire complètement différente, je n'ai pas pu croire mes yeux quand j'ai lu la première fois l'article alors je l'ai relu juste pour être sur.

Dans cette version de la bible, le prophète est une création de Satan. Celle-ci sera envoyée sur terre pour, hé bien, je ne sais pas, cette partie est raturée sur le document. Mais une fois sur terre elle sera confrontée à des anges se mêlant aux humains. Ces « anges », envoyés pour faire le "mal" seront à la recherche de Satan, envoyés par Dieu lui même. Une douce haine résidait entre les deux êtres. Il est aussi écrit à la fin que Dieu et Satan étaient autre fois des jumeaux tout à fait normaux, en latin.

\- Wha... C'est énorme..

Je n'arrivais pas trop à croire ce que je venais de lire, l'artice semblait tout de même louche et était quand même très mal rédigé. Aussi, le site avait une apparence spécial, je ne saurais l'expliquer mais c'est mon ressenti en le regardant. Aussi, étant habituée à la lecture sans cette de la "vraie" bible, j'avais du mal à tout assimiler.

Est ce que Satan existait vraiment ?

J'ai regardé l'heure pour la première fois, il était 5h30. On allait bientôt devoir se lever, alors j'ai décidé d'aller prendre un bon bain.

Arrivée à la salle de bains, j'ai regardé le miroir.

\- Satan hein...

Je suis entré dans la baignoire, l'eau presque bouillante. Je suis resté là, environs une bonne vingtaine de minutes à fixer le vide et réfléchir à ce que je venais de lire.

C'est tout de même fou cette histoire.

\- Tu n'aurais pas confiance en ton propre père, souffla quelque chose, derrière moi.

J'ai paniqué, ne m'attendant évidemment pas à entendre une voix inconnue.

\- Que ?!

\- Mais que des manières ! Tu devrais être plus reconnaissante envers ton créateur, il me regardait ses yeux se plantant dans les miens me faisant bien comprendre la différences entre nous deux.

Même si son ton était moqueur et de manière à être "rigolo", son visage montrait bien tout son sérieux, son sourire malicieux tronant majestueusement sur celui-ci.

\- Alors c'est toi Satan ? Demandais je perplexe.

\- Bingo ~! Tu es très intelligente ma petite levy !

\- Euh...

Il était intimidant. Il faisait bien deux mètres de haut et ses cheveux noirs faisaient bien ressortir ses yeux rouges.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux alors... ?

\- Oh, mais n'ai je pas le droit de venir voir la meilleure de mes créations ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas être venu plus tôt alors ?

\- Tu me sembles un peu trop à l'aise, il semblait fâché.

Je me suis levée du bain, l'eau était froide maintenant. J'ai alors atteind une serviette avec ma main, avant que Satan me la prenne des mains.

\- Je suis si fière de moi.., disait il en passant ses longs ongles noirs sur la cicatrice au milieu de ma poitrine.

Je me suis crispée, je n'aime pas qu'on touche ma cicatrice, même Lucy n'a pas le droit d'y toucher.

\- C'est tellement dommage que tu m'ais trahis.

\- Pardon ? J'ai parlé, sans m'en rendre compte, me laissant emporter par ma surprise.

\- Huhu ~. Que penses tu avoir fais lors de ta dépression ?

\- Je... Ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.., j'ai regardé ailleurs, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Oserais tu me dire que, tu n'as jamais, au grand jamais, essayé de mourir en annihilant tes pouvoirs ? Mais qu'elle est sournoise..

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, et ce contact causa à mes cornes et ma queue de sortir, mais pas que ça, mon coeur était recouvert d'écailles, ce qui m'a vraiment choquée quand je me suis aperçue dans le miroir.

\- Ohhh ? Tu peux même être sous cette forme déjà ? Même si c'est à mon contact c'est très impressionnant..

Il a encore sourit malicieusement.

\- Levy, l'enfant de la prophétie, antique prophète des Aracazins, créé à partir de mes souvenirs du temps où Dieu ne me détestait pas autant, Lehativy,.. Tu évolues tellement vite..

Hein? Mais qu'est ce qu'il dit lui ?

\- Ouuups~! Il semblerait que j'en ai trop dis, il a sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- Euhm.. ?

\- Oublies ce que je viens de dire, pour l'instant. J'ai une mission à te donner, enfin c'est plutôt pour que tu te fasses pardonnée de ta trahison.

\- Très bien, qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Tu dois tuer quelqu'un.

\- Quoi ? Comme si.. Comme si je pouvais faire ça !

\- Ohhh tout doux chaton. Le temps ne presse pas. Mais réfléchis y bien. Plus tu attenderas plus ton état empirera.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Hé mais...!

Il était parti.

Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de se passer mais une chose est sur, c'est que ces prochains jours, ou même ces prochaines semaines vont êtres très difficiles.

J'ai soupiré tout en m'habillant, je devais réveiller Lucy et on devait se préparée pour l'école.


	11. Chapter 11

I années, dans un petit village.

\- Ah ! Nathan, Chris !

Une jeune fille nous appela, moi et mon frère jumeau, Chris.

\- Lehativy ! Cria Chris, la saluant amicalement.

Une jeune fille de 19 ans nous souriait. C'était Lehativy, notre amie depuis si longtemps. Elle avait tout pour elle. C'était une princesse, elle était très jolie et dotée d'une grâce bien à elle. Elle était très douce et gentille mais pourtant avait des paroles fortes et vraies. Aussi, elle avait horreur de lire, les leçons qu'elle apprenaient au château lui suffisait amplement, même si elle n'aimait pas ça.

\- Comment est ce que tu vas, madame la princesse, ai je demandé d'un ton moqueur.

\- Nathan ! M'engueula mon frère.

\- Ahah, elle est bonne celle-là, moi une princesse ? Blagua la jeune fille de sang royale.

\- Lehativy, tu ne devrais pas l'écouter, tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas très délicat..

\- Mais non, mais non ! C'est ce qui fait son charme, tu ne trouves pas ? Elle souria, me regardant.

J'ai souris aussi, embarrassé.

Oh, oui, je ne l'ai pas dis mais j'aime Lehativy mais mon frère jumeau, Nathan, lui aussi aime cette fille. Maintenant, que pensez vous de cette histoire ? Où va t-elle mener ?

J'étais en rendez vous avec ma douce, heureux comme un poison dans l'eau.

\- Nathan. Tu sais je .., elle commença en souriant doucement.

\- Oui ?

\- Chris est vraiment gentil.

\- Oui, mais où veux tu en venir, Leha' ?

Je ne suis pas jaloux, je veux dire je n'ai pas le droit. Je me ferais passer pour un idiot et je descendrais dans son estime.

\- Même si il est très doux et aimable, je ne sais pas, je...

Elle sera ma main, toujours en souriant.

\- Je pense qu'après tout, tu es le seul pour moi, Nathan.

J'ai souris. La femme que j'aimais semblait me retourner mes sentiments, quoi de mieux ?

\- Je t'aime Nathan.

Avant que j'ai pu lui répondre Chris est arrivé, et elle lacha aussitôt ma main.

\- Oh Lehativy, Nathan, pourquoi vous êtes sortis sans moi ?

\- Tu devais voir tes disciples non ? Lui ai je répondu.

\- Oui, mais ça ne m'a pas prit toute la journée !

\- Alors la prochaine fois je sortirais avec toi, Chris ! Sorti Leha'.

\- Vraiment ? Chris sourit aussitôt. J'attends ça avec impatience alors.

Chris ne se doutait absolument pas que je m'étais épris de la même personne que lui. Même si on était jumeaux, on n'avait pas grand chose en commun, à part le visage. Ses cheveux sont doux et bruns tandis que les miens étaient raides et aussi noirs que le charbon. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond tandis que les miens étaient étrangement rouge, quoi que ils étaient foncés, mais à la lumière ils étaient rouge vif. Ses dents étaient parfaitement alignées alors que les miennes étaient grossièrement disposées les unes à côtés des autres, étant même pointues. Sa voix était légère et mielleuse, alors que la mienne sortait rauque et grave. Son attitude aussi était bien meilleure que la mienne, et il était doté d'une gentillesse qui m'échappait. Alors pourquoi elle m'aime moi ?

\- Nathan, murmura t-elle.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu n'as pas à douter de toi.

Elle m'a sourit, puis s'est levée et a commencé à discuter avec mon frère.

Les jours ont passés et je n'ai jamais pu trouver le bon moment pour lui parler seul à seul. Même si elle semblait être au courant de mes sentiments pour elle je devais lui dire, ça me ferait tellement plaisir de voir son visage souriant devant ma déclaration.

Ces derniers jours elle n'est plus sortie de son château. Quand j'ai demandé à Chris il m'a dit qu'elle avait attrapé un rhume. J'avais oublié qu'elle tombait malade très vite.

Me disant que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour être seule avec elle, j'ai commencé à me rendre chez elle, après avoir fini les courses.

Arrivé au château, plusieurs majordomes m'ont salués.

\- Bonjour, mr. Nathan.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Puis je savoir où se trouve Mademoiselle, et savoir sa condition ?

\- Elle prend actuellement le thé avec Madame.

\- Elle est rentrée ?

\- Oui, mais hélas elle repart pour le pays voisin ce soir même.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais rentrer pour aujourd'hui. Auriez vous l'amabilité de remettre mes salutations à Madame ?

\- Bien sur, cela sera fait, n'aillez crainte.

\- Dans ce cas, au revoir.

\- Au revoir monsieur, portez vous bien.

.. Bon. Je n'ai peut-être pas réussi à la voir aujourd'hui mais peut-être que demain elle sera là. Si elle a prit le thé avec sa mère elle a du se sentir mieux.

Remets toi vite ma douce, mes lèvres brûlent d'envie de te déclarer mon amour.

Le jour suivant, Chrid semblait heureux. Quand je l'avais questionné à propos de son bonheur il m'a juste répondu qu'il sentait un merveilleux parfum de rose.

Quelques instant plus tard, dans les champs où nous étions en train de nous prélasser, la joie de vivre de Lehativy envahissa l'endroit si calme. La jeune fille semblait tellement heureuse de voir ses amis.

\- Nathan, Chris ! Elle nous sauta dans les bras.

\- Lehativy, ton rhume va mieux ? Demanda Chris, inquiet.

\- Oui, oui je vais bien, merci Chris.

\- Toi aussi Nathan, commença t-elle, merci.

\- Mais pour quoi donc, interrogea Chris, de nouveau.

\- Hé bien devines quoi, souria t-elle, Nathan est venu hier mais comme ma mère était là, il n'a pas osé nous déranger et a même demander à Bern de remettre ses salutations. D'ailleurs mère était très heureuse.

\- Vraiment ? Ai je demandé en souriant.

\- Oui, oui ! Elle m'a d'ailleurs demandé ce que vous devenez.

On a continuer à discuter comme ça pendant deux heures et ensuite nous sommes rentrés faisant une promesse nous retrouver demain à la même heure.

Le lendemain arrivé, je suis arrivé en avance, n'ayant rien à faire d'autre, pour trouvé avec surprise mais sans pour autant un mécontentement, ma douce.

\- Nathan ! Tu es là à l'avance ! Sourit elle.

\- Oui. Chris va arriver.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, me regardant dans les yeux en me souriant doucement. Elle m'attrapa par le col, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, essayant en vains d'atteindre mes lèvres avec les siennes. J'ai doucement rigolé, baissant la tête pour qu'elle puisse m'atteindre.

Elle a rougit et a timidement déposée ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était magique. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire autrement. Mais ce moment ne dura pas, étant donné que Chris était arrivé.

\- Qu'est ce que..

\- Chris...

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?!

\- Chris je,..

\- Oh toi, tais toi ! leha, expliques moi..!

Il était fou de rage. Et je sais que ça allait tourner mal.

\- Je... Chris, écoutes moi. J'aime Nathan, depuis toujours.

\- Ce... C'est pas possible, j'ai toujours été là pour toi ! Je.. Je me suis dévoué à toi et toi... Toi tu ...!

\- Chris, calmes toi, ai je crié.

Il m'a regardé, de la haine dans on regard.

\- Pourquoi lui ? Il est nul, ne sert à rien ! Moi j'ai tout... Pour quoi ... Pourquoi lui et pas moi..

\- Parce que tu n'es pas Nathan, Chris.

Elle a parlé, sachant les conséquences de ses paroles, mais son visage était sérieux.

Chris, ressentant une haine éternelle pour moi, me regarda et s'est violemment dirigé vers moi. Lehativy, anticipant les actions de mon frère, s'est interposée, et c'est elle que mon frère a touché.

Horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, il paniqua.

\- Lehativy !

Elle tomba au sol, restant immobile.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Je... Je.. Je voulais juste te punir.. Alors j'ai... J'ai voulu te retirer tes sens..

\- Quoi .. ?

Je l'ai regardée, réalisant ce qui était en train de lui arriver. J'ai commencé à pleurer, doucement, en serrant son corps tremblant contre moi. J'ai serré sa main, ignirant mon frère, et je l'ai embrasée en murmurant enfin les mots que je voulais tellement lui dire.

\- Je t'aime..

Elle a sourit tout en pleurant, ses longs cheveux bleus s'emmêlant avec mes bras, et c'est la que j'ai compris. Elle ne pouvait rien ressentir mais elle savait. Elle savait que j'étais là près d'elle, à lui dire que je l'aime et ça m'a brisé le cœur. Elle a serré ma main, ses lèvres bougeaient légèrement, elle essayait de dire quelque chose.

Après avoir compris, j'ai ironiquement souris devant notre sort, et les larmes coulaient encore plus, devant ce destin tordu. Mes yeux sanglant emplit de larmes étaient décidés.

J'ai regardé ma main, et j'ai transpercé sa poitrine avec force, avant d'arracher son cœur.

Le regard de mon frère, choqué, était entrain de me dévisagé avec horreur.

J'ai posé ma douce sur le sol, essuyant les larmes qu'elle avait, son sourire toujours intact.

J'ai levé la tête, le regard vide et sa couleur flamboyante toujours aussi éclatante. J'ai passé ma main recouverte de sang dans mes cheveux, devenus plus longs, les rejetant en arrière. Mes ongles étaient maintenant devenus longs et noirs.

Quand je me suis retourné vers lui, mon frère jumeau, s'est enfuit à ma vue.


	12. Chapter 12

C'était maintenant samedi et il était presque l'heure attendue. L'apparition de Satan, mon sois disant " créateur " n'est pas réapparu depuis, et son avertissement me tournait en tête. Qu'est ce qui allait m'arriver ? Je ne sens pas vraiment de différence..

Lucy était en bas, en train de boire un chocolat chaud avec mes parents. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre, et j'ai sauté. Déployant mes ailes j'ai pris la direction de la statue. Quand je suis arrivée, me posant sur la main du prêtre, je n'ai eu que le temps de m'asseoir, Gadjeel est arrivé juste après moi. Ses ailes étaient vraiment belles.

\- Levy.

\- De quoi voulais tu me parler, Gadjeel ?

\- Je voulais te parler de Mira. Et de ce qui s'est passé quand tu es tombée. Et aussi de nos origines. En fait, je veux parler de tout.

Ne savant pas quoi répondre, je suis descendue près de lui, prête à le suivre. Il a commencé à marcher, doucement mais sûrement et, sans pour autant dire un mot, nous sommes arrivés à une vielle maison délabrée.

\- Où est ce qu'on est, ai je osé demander.

\- Chez moi.

\- T.. Tu vis ici ?

\- Oui.

Sans rien dire de plus, il a ouvert la porte sans difficultés et est entré, je l'ai suivi, assumant qu'il voulait que je le fasse.

J'ai pu observer une maison vide. Il y avait le nécessaire, mais il m'a amené à sa chambre, qui était d'ailleurs la seule pièce correcte. Il m'a rattrapé quand j'ai glissé dans un trou dans les escaliers. D'ailleurs, j'ai pu remarquer une chaine, accrochée à un meuble dans une autre pièce.

\- Assieds-toi.

Je me suis exécuté, en me posant sur sa chaine de bureau.

\- Tu veux que je commence par quoi ? M'a t-il demandé.

\- Euh.. Hé bien, par le plus logique ?

\- ...hm. Je suis Gadjeel Rexfox, et comme tu le sais, je suis une création de Satan. J'ai été contacté par celui-ci, et il m'a donné une mission. Quand j'avais 8 ans, mon père est décédé et c'est à ce moment que j'ai rencontré Mirajane. Elle était mon amie. Maintenant, continua t-il, tu te souviens que j'ai une mission, hé bien, celle-ci était de tuer un ange.

\- Un ange ?

\- Oui, un ange. Satan est venu me trouvé et après avoir découvert l'identité de la personne que je devais tué il m'a révélé son identité. Cette personne n'est autre que Mira.

\- ...

Oh, merde.

\- J'avais huit ans, donc je ne comprenais pas très bien mais je savais que je ne voulais pas la tuer. Il m'a demandé de prendre mon temps et je suis décidé à en finir.

\- ... Pour quand ?

\- Bientôt. Mira nous tient dans la paule de la main. Elle connait notre vrai nature et décide de quand elle va attaquer, et elle le fera bientôt. Si elle trouve notre créateur, tout est fini.

J'hésitais à lui parler de l'apparition que Satan avait fait dans ma salle de bains. À dire vrai je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Mais certes, ce n'était pas le sujet.

\- Oh mais attends, ai je dis.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je... J'ai lu sur un site plutôt étrange quelque chose du genre. Il était dit que Satan et Dieu étaient jumeaux, et qu'à l'origine Satan envoyait ses démons sur la terre pour une raison encore inconnue et qu'ils devaient distinguer les anges des humains pour les tuer.

\- Tu as lu ça où ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, sur internet. Il y avait plus, mais je n'ai pas pu tout lire. Aussi,... Je ne l'ai pas dis mais..., commençais je en hésitant, je l'ai vu, notre créateur je veux dire. Jeudi il est apparu chez moi pendant que je me lavais et m'a sortit toute sorte de choses incompréhensibles.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Bah je sais pas honnêtement, il a parlé de moi comme étant sa plus belle création et que j'étais celle de la prophétie.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est insensé pas vrai ? Même moi je n'ai pas très bien compris.

\- Hé bien mes chers enfants, laissez moi donc l'honneur de vous expliquez.

\- ?!

Il était là, assis sur la commode, nous regardant de ses magnifiques yeux couleur sang.

\- Le... Levy c'est ça ?

Il a dit mon nom, pourtant il semblait vouloir dire autre chose.

\- Oui..

\- Si je te demanderais, là maintenant, tout de suite, de retirer ton haut, qu'est ce que tu répondrais ?

\- H-Hein ? J'ai rougit.

\- Je rigole! ~

\- ...

\- Bon. Plus sérieusement, Levy tu es... Celle qui va tuer Mirajane en fait.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est à moi que tu avais demandé, je ne comprend pas ? Demanda Gadjeel, s'énervant un peu.

\- Oui. Mais actuellement, étant donné la rencontre de Levy et de l'ange, situation a changé.

\- M... Mais je ne serais pas capable de faire une telle chose !

\- Tu n'auras pas le choix ma chérie, et il a sourit.

\- ...

Après un moment de silence, il a de nouveau parlé.

\- Les choses sérieuses ne font que commencer, les enfants. Ne me faites pas regretter mes choix.

Après, il n'a plus rien dis, malgré les nombreuses fois où on lui a parlé.

\- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait alors, ai je demandé.

\- Hé bien j'imagine que tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment c'est d'attendre son premier mouvement.

\- Hm...

\- Euh... Levy ?

\- Oui, quoi ?

\- Tes oreilles ...

\- ?

Pendant qu'il me disait ça, les yeux surpris, j'ai lancé mes mains vers mes oreilles. Elles étaient... Pointues et poilues ? J'ai automatiquement regarder vers Satan, qui était en train de sourire à pleines dents, pendant que je me souvenais de son avertissement. Était ce ça dont il voulait parler ?

\- Gadjeel, est ce que tu as un miroir ?

\- Euh, oui, dans la pièce d'en face.

J'ai été voir, laissant les garçons dans la chambre. J'ai vu deux oreilles noires et longues. Incroyable, je vais me transformer en vrai démon. Non, non, non attends c'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! J'ai essayé de les cacher mais rien à faire. Quelques minutes après je suis retourné dans la chambre, pour y trouver seulement Gadjeel.

\- Gadjeel, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il semblait choqué, et me regardait avec des yeux... Des yeux tristes ? Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu arriver ?


	13. Chapter 13

\- Levy ... Tu ..

\- Rien. Levy, il faut faire vite, on aura peut-être pas le temps d'attendre qu'elle fasse le premier mouvement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Il dévia le regard et semblait hésiter. Est ce que Satan lui aurait dis quelque chose ?

\- Bon. J'attendrais que tu veuilles m'en parler, mais n'oublies pas que les inquiétudes font vieillir plus vite, j'ai souris.

\- ... Oui.

\- On se vait lundi alors, bye.

Et je suis sortie par la fenêtre, arrivé à la maison, Lucy dormait déjà dans le lit. J'ai soupiré et j'ai été prendre une douche.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? C'est un peu soudain c'est... Incroyable. Si je récapitule, Mira est notre ennemi... Attends.

On va se battre ? Bon oui, on est des démons mais se battre ? Sérieusement ?

Il faut que je mette Lucy à l'abrit à tout prix alors. Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire et si elle se fait blesser de nouveau par ma faute je ne... Le supporterais pas..

Mais... Moi, la tuer ? Est ce que je suis vraiment capable de faire ça ?

J'ai fixé mes mains, l'eau ruisselant dessus.

Et si c'est moi qui la tue ça veut dire que... Gadjeel, il va lui arrivé quelque chose si au final c'est moi qui doit le faire.. !

Paniquant je suis sortie de la douche, manquant de tomber, et je me suis essuyée en essayant de me calmer. Pourquoi est ce que je panique ainsi.. Gadjeel..

Lundi étant arrivé, nous sommes allés à l'école. Gajeel toujours suivit de Mirajane et Lisanna.. Je suis mal à l'aise de les voir ensemble maintenant. Ils sont amis depuis si longtemps.

Inconsciemment, j'ai regardé Lucy.

Tuer son ami d'enfance,... Est ce vraiment possible de faire une telle chose.. ?

\- À vos places, le cours va débuter, le professeur est entré en classe, le registre en main.

Gadjeel étant assis à côté de moi, il m'a passé une feuille.

Dessus, était écrit très joliment une question.

" On le fait aujourd'hui ? "

J'ai regardé Lucy.

" Il faut que je mette Lucy à l'abrit d'abord." je lui ai rendu le mot, maintenant faisant face à Lucy.

\- Lucy.

\- Oui ? Elle tourna la tête vers moi en souriant.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui, avec Natsu je veux dire.

\- ... Euh.. Bien sur ? Je lui demanderais à la pause..

Je me suis retournée, me concentrant sur mes cours et j'ai soupiré de soulagement.

La pause étant arrivée, je suis allé avec Gadjeel près de la cantine, où du moins on devait, Mirajane m'a attrapée entre temps sans qu'il le remarque.

\- Toi, commença t-elle, tu viens avec moi.

Sa main sur ma bouche, et une croix en bois planté dans ma nuque, je n'ai pu que me laisser porter par elle. On est arrivée ala piscine et avant que je puisse me demander quoi que ce soit, elle m'a posé une question.

\- Alors dis moi maintenant. Que crois tu que j'ai mis dans l'eau de cette piscine ? Elle avait un sourire malsain sur son visage.

\- ... Je... Je sais pas..

\- Mauvaise réponse.

Elle enfonça plus profondément la croix dans ma nuque, ce qui m'a fait me crispée et me faire tomber à genoux.

\- Tu sais Levy, dés que je t'ai vue je ne t'ai pas aimé. Et en plus tu as osé ressentir de telles choses envers Gadjeel...

Elle m'arracha ma chemise et posa sa main sur la grosse cicatrice que j'avais.

\- Alors que tu es sale à ce point..

Elle plongea sa main dans l'eau de la piscine, avant de la lécher. Elle reposa sa main sur ma poitrine, en observant mon visage se tordre dans la douleur.

\- Tu as deviné ? J'ai mélangé de l'eau bénite à celle de la piscine..

Sourire, elle ne faisait que ça.

\- Si tu ne serais pas là, si tu serais resté dans ton village pourri, Gadjeel ne serait pas... Il n'aurait jamais ...!

Mais de quoi elle parle ?

Elle m'a regardée, définitivement entrain de me haïr.

Avant même qur je puisse réagir, elle m'a poussée dans la piscine.

\- Mirajane, où est ce que tu étais ? Questionna le professeur.

\- Je suis désolée madame, commença t-elle, j'étais aux toilettes..

Mira est allé s'asseoir, me souriant.

Lucy était comme moi, à fixer le siège vide qui se trouvait entre nous deux. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien faire celle là ? Quand je me suis retourné et qu'elle n'était pas là j'ai pensé que finalement elle avait changé d'avis et qu'elle était retournée près de Lucy mais non. Elle n'y était pas. Quand j'ai demandé à Lucy si elle avait vu Levy, elle était avec Natsu et ils m'ont tous les deux dis non.

J'étais inquiet, évidemment, c'est une congénère. Elle est aussi un démon, mais elle agit tellement innocemment que ça me donne envie de la protéger... Grrrrr..

J'ai grogné, puis je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi je ne m'en était pas rendu compte plus rapidement ? !

\- Professeur, ai je crié.

\- Qu'y a t-il ?

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, est ce que je peux sortir... ?

\- C'est bon pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois va à l'infirmerie directement, a t-elle soupiré.

Pourquoi je me suis pas rendu compte plus vite que Mira avait agis ?! Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'il m'avait dit chez moi ?! Il m'avait bien prévenu pourtant.. Pourquoi je ne me suis pas rendu compte que la magie de Levy diminue à chaque secondes ?! J'ai couru, une fois sorti de la classe, à tout vitesse, cherchant où Levy serait. J'ai suivi sa magie mais je suis arrivé à la picine. Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait avoir eu ici ? J'ai regardé la surface de l'eau, du sang et des bulles se mélangeaient à l'eau.

Paniquant, j'ai sauté sans réfléchir dans l'eau. J'ai directement regretté, putain ça brûle ! C'est de l'eau bénite ou quoi ?!

J'ai aperçu Levy, dans le fond en train de se noyer, pourquoi elle n'est pas remontée celle là ?!

Plus je descendais vers elle et plus il y avait de sang, mais qu'est ce que Mira lui a fais ??

Je l'ai attrapée et l'ai remontée à la surface, pour enfin voir qu'elle avait quelque chose planté dans le cou. Tu m'étonne qu'elle pouvait pas bouger ! Mais si je le retire maintenant eau va rentrer dans sa blessure et elle ne se refermera pas à ause de l'eau bénite, d'un autre côté si elle continue à perdre trop de sang elle... Putain!

Je l'ai amenée en courant à l'infirmerie, heureusement l'infirmière était absente. Je l'ai essuyé, au du moins à son cou, pour retirer toute l'eau qui pouvais potentiellement entrer dans la blessure, ensuite j'ai mis une serviette autours de ses cheveux puis j'ai retiré la croix de son cou. J'ai immédiatement pressé une autre serviette dessus pour stoppé le saignement. Nos corps recouverts de brûlures étaient doucement en train de guérir. J'ai vérifié si elle respirait correctement avant de soupirer.

\- Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs..

Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras, l'embrassant doucement sur le front, avant de la couchée sur le lit et de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Mira ... Tout sera bientôt terminé.


	14. Chapter 14

Je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie, encore. Je me suis demandée ce qu'il s'était passé en me relevant. J'ai aperçu sur le côté une grosse croix en bois avant de me souvenir des événements. Mira m'a attaquée...

J'ai touché mon cou, il y avait un bandage dessus.

\- Tu devrais y aller, ton prince est en danger.

J'ai regardé qui me parlait, sans surprise en voyant que ce n'était que Satan.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Il m'a sourit avant de me montrer la fenêtre.

Mira était entrain de crier sur Gadjeel. Ce n'est pas bon, si ça continue elle va..

Je me suis levée avant de sauté par la fenêtre, atterrissant entre les deux. Mes vêtements n'étaient pas tout à fait secs, ils me collaient encore à la peau.

\- Toi.., murmura de colère Mirajane.

\- Levy...!

Je nous ai reculé doucement de Mira, juste pour être sur.

\- Tu devrais être morte ! Cria enfin celle ci.

\- Je l'ai sauvée.

\- ... ! Gadjeel... Pourquoi tu me fais ça...

Mirajane commença à pleurer.

\- Tu es à moi ...! Mais depuis qu'elle est là tu ...

Elle pleura encore plus avant de se diriger rapidemment vers Gadjeel. Je sais ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Si je ne peux pas t'avoir alors... Alors personne d'autre n'a le droit..!

J'allais m'interposer mais une voix m'en a empêché. Elle m'a crié « Non ! » et a ajouté que l'histoire ne devait se répéter. Cette voix douce me déstabilisait et quand j'ai repris mes esprits il était déjà trop tard. Gadjeel venait de se faire empalé par Mirajane et il est tombé au sol pendant qu'elle, elle rigolait mais pleurait aussi. Elle a regardé ses mains couvertes de sang et n'a plus rien dit.

J'ai attrapé Gadjeel en pleurant, il va mourir !

\- Non,.. Non, Gadjeel !

Il a mit sa main sur ma joue et m'a sourit. J'ai attrapé sa tête entre mes mains et je l'ai embrassé.

\- Je te promets... Je te promets que je ne te laisserais pas mourir..

Il semblait surpris pendant quelques minutes mais s'est vite reprit et m'a sourit. Je l'ai déposé par terre, pendant qu'il regardait à l'objet Qu'il avait planté dans l'abdomen. C'était une dague spéciale, la lame, une fois plantée dans quelque chose s'ouvrait en plusieurs partie à l'intérieur. Quelque chose de bien ennuyant.

J'ai fais face à notre ennemi, qui venait de déployer deux grandes ailes blanches. Elle s'est doucement élevée dans le ciel mais je l'ai attrapée par le pied, la tirant vers le bas avec force, se qui lui a fait s'écraser sur le sol. Couchée sur le sol, elle ne savait plus se débattre. Je me suis mise sur son dos, faisant sortir mes griffes, longues et pointues. J'ai planté mes griffes à l'endroit où ses ailes étaient sorties, cherchant au plus profond de sa chair le lien qui la liais à ses ailes. Elle hurlait, mais je continuais quand même, je m'en foutais.

Réussissant à couper le lien de son aile gauche, j'ai perdu patience et j'ai décidé de juste lui arraché l'autre. Elle hurla encore plus en pleurant de douleur.

\- Maintenant, commençais je, comment tu comptes rentrer près de lui, si tu n'as plus d'ailes ? Tu n'es plus qu'un ange déchu.

\- Père.. Père, ... Père pardonnez moi..

Elle m'ignora et continua à pleurer, répétant cette phrase, encore et encore. Je m'appretais à la tuer quand je fu arrêté par quelqu'un. Il m'a poussé violemment et m'a caché derrière lui. C'était Satan. Avant que je puisse lui poser des questions, quelqu'un d'autre était apparu près de Mira, il l'a doucement touchée avant de regarder vers nous.

\- Nathan... Il a murmuré, une expression douloureuse sur son visage.

\- Alors comme ça, tu veux tué ton propre frère, Chris, mais tu n'as pas le cran de le faire seul ?

Son frère ?

Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi plus que ça, je me suis dirigée rapidement vers Gadjeel, qui venait de crier. Il venait de sortir la dague de force mais elle lui a fait un énorme trou dans son ventre.

Quelque chose ne va pas, pourquoi le trou je se régénère pas ?

J'ai essayé le plus possible de stopper le sang de couler sans succès. Pourquoi ça ne s'arrête pas ?! Il était plus de 16h et les cours étaient terminés personne n'était là alors l'infirmière n'était plus là non plus.. Les yeux remplit de larmes, j'ai regardé les deux fêtes jumeaux.

Chris, qui à priori était dieu, m'a fixé, choqué. Il a commencé à trembler avant de doucement prononcer un mot.

\- Lehativy...

\- Alors tu as remarqué hein.., souria ironiquement Satan.

\- Comment... Comment est ce que... Son visage, sa couleur de cheveux... Et même sa voix sont les mêmes.. Il pleura, essayant de s'approcher de moi,mais son frère le stoppa.

\- Son cœur... Je lui ai mit le cœur de Leha en la créant.

\- Q... Quoi ? Tu...

Mais de quoi ils parlent..?

Mirajane s'est relevée et a accouru vers moi, hurlant qu'elle me tuera. Les deux frères se sont interposés et l'ont touchés, chacuns posant une main sur une de ses épaules. Elle s'est tout de suite calmé et a tout doucement commencé à s'effacer.

\- Je ne permettrais plus cette erreur... Lehativy...

Dieu me regarda avec des yeux doux. Je comprends vraiment rien.. C'est qui cette Lehativy ? C'est quoi cette histoire de coeur ?! Je m'en fiche moi !

Mes yeux toujours aussi humides, j'ai demandé une faveur.

\- Je vous en prie... Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il me faut vous donnez en retour.. Sauvez le.. Sauvez Gadjeel ..!

Ils se sont regardés, avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

Satan s'est approché et a posé sa main sur la blessure. Après plusieurs minutes le trou avait disparu. Soulagée, j'ai soupiré en le remerciant.

Dieu, toujours en me regardant bizarrement, m'a adressé la parole.

\- Q-Quel est ton nom ?

\- Levy ..

\- et ton âge ?

\- ... J'ai 16 ans.

\- ... Tellement de différences... Pourtant, tellement de ressemblances...

\- Levy, commença Nathan, tu n'as rien à me payer.

J'ai serré Gadjeel, inconscient, dans mes bras, toujours en remerciant satan.

\- Dis moi... Levy, est ce que ..., commença dieu avec hésitation.

\- Dites moi ce qui vous avez à dire, ai je ordonné, agacée.

Il a rit, et m'a alors répondu.

\- Est ce que tu as des souvenirs de ta vie passée ?

\- ... Non.

\- Je vois..

Il a sourit tristement, avant de regarder son frère.

\- Je suis désolé, Nathan...

Il l'a fixé, fâché, avant de lui répondre.

\- Rien ne pourra réparer ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'imagine que si tu ne me déteste plus, c'est déjà un pas en avant!

Ils se sont enlacés, dieu pleurait et Satan souriait d'un sourire souffrant.

Dieu s'est retourné vers moi et m'a alors parler avant de partir accompagné de son frère.

\- Adieu,... Lehativy..


	15. Chapter 15

Ça faisait maintenant trois mois que les événements avec Mira s'étaient fini. Il semblerait que personne ne se souvienne d'elle.. Lisanna et Elfman sont différents aussi. Elfman ne cesse de répéter « c'est ça être un homme, un vrai ! » et Lisanna ne semble plus aussi heureuse qu'avant. Elle semble légèrement seule. Quand je lui ai parlé de Mirajane, elle était surprise et après m'a demandé difficilement qui est ce que c'était. Je n'avais pas trop insisté. Aussi, sa place n'est plus vide, car un nouvel élève est arrivé il n'y à pas longtemps. Lui et Lisanna semblent d'ailleurs proches. Depuis qu'il est là, elle est plus souriante qu'avant et Elfman est très protecteur avec elle, ce qui la gêne énormément.

Lucy et Natsu ont, sans surprises, commencé à sortir ensemble après leur rendez vous. Dés qu'elle était rentrée elle n'avait pas arrêté de m'en parler. Comment cette journée était parfaite où comment Natsu avait été adorable. Je crois bien qu'elle m'en a parlé toute la nuit.

Aussi, Satan est réapparut un fois. Il m'a dit que l'histoire où je devais tuer quelqu'un était oubliée, comme j'avais fait quelque chose de beaucoup plus cruel ( arrachés les ailes de Mira), il m'avait pardonnée. Ils nous a aussi dit toute la vérité. Comme quoi j'étais la "reincarnation„ de Lehativy, leur histoire, et comment "j'étais morte". Est ce que le non que j'ai entendu provenait d'elle ? Est ce qu'elle voulait, cette fois, empêché à Nathan de ressentir le sentiment de perdre celle qu'il aimait une deuxième fois ? Même si je suis moi, je suis aussi elle en quelques sortes. Depuis ce jour, moi et Gadjeel n'avont plus jamais parlé de cette histoire. J'en ai parlé à Lucy, et lui ai fait par de mes inquiétudes mais elle m'a simplement répondu que j'étais qui j'étais, et que même si mon cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, littéralement parlant, elle m'aimait quand même comme j'étais.

On était le week end et alors qu'on faisait nos devoirs, Lucy a commencé à me parler.

\- Dis Levy, c'est quand que tu vas sortir avec Gadjeel ?

\- H-Hein ? J'ai rougis, laissant tombé mon crayon sous le choc de sa question.

\- Je veux dire, ça se voit à fond que vous vous aimez, alors je me demandais ce que vous attendiez !

\- ... Je... Je sais pas.. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu... Marrant ?

\- Marrant ?

\- Hé bien je veux dire, moi, je suis Lehativy, enfin, je possède son cœur et Gadjeel est un démon, alors que Mira était un ange. L'histoire se serait répétée ! L'ange aurait essayé de tuer le démon alors que l'être aimé se serait interposé entre les deux.

\- Hum.. Je ne sais pas si c'est si marrant que ça mais c'est vrai que ça fait un effet de déjà vu !

\- Mais arrêtons de parler de moi.. Comment ça se passe avec Natsu ?

\- Oh, tu vois ce petit chat??

Elle me montra un porte clé où il était accroché un petit chat bleu en plastique.

\- Il me l'a offert lors de notre dernier rendez vous, n'est ce pas trop mignon ??

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, elle reprit la parole.

\- Il en a aussi prit un deuxième pour lui, alors on en a des assortit ! Et regarde !! Quand on lui touche la tête des ailes apparaissent ! C'est trop mignon !!

J'ai souris, elle semblait si heureuse.

Le lendemain, au lycée.

\- Levy !

\- Oh, Gadjeel !

\- Est ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui et toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Dis Gadjeel,..

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- ... tu crois... Tu crois que le fait que je ressemble et que je possède le cœur de cette fille.. Lehativy.. Tu crois que ça fait que je ne suis pas moi même à proprement parler ? Même mon nom.. Même mon nom est relaté au sien..

\- Je t'aime comme tu es moi, qu'importe que tu lui ressemble ou pas.

\- Oui mais même ! Tu ne crois pas que tout semble être comme leur histoire ? Toi et moi, on est comme ce Nathan et elle ! C'est comme si le destin voulait qu'on s'aime, pour pouvoir faire vivre leur histoire d'amour qui n'a pas pu exister, ai je dis après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Et qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Tu es toi tout comme moi je suis moi. On a peut être des ressemblances avec eux mais on est différent. Il l'a bien dit ui même pas vrai ? À moi que tu trouves que je ressemblerais à Satan ?

On a rigolé.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne lui ressemble pas trop ... Pfff, bouhahah ...! J'ai éclaté de rire, c'était plus fort que moi.

\- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ..! Il bouda.

\- Je suis ... Hihi.. Désolée c'est plus fort.. Que moi ..., j'ai essayé d'articuler toujours en rigolant.

\- Levy,...!

Il m'a attrapé doucement la main, glissant ses doigts entre les miens et m'a timidement sourit, même si il boudait toujours un petit peu. Je rigolais toujours un petit peu alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser n'a pas duré bien longtemps mais c'était très doux. On se regardait, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Levy, je t'aime.

\- Je sais, ai je rigolé, moi aussi je t'aime Gadjeel, ah oui, maintenant que j'y pense..

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu rentrais chez toi ? Tu habites dans notre village pas vrai ?

\- Hé bien..., après avoir raccompagné Mira, j'allais dans les bois près de chez elle et je me... Me transformais.

\- Tu te transformais ? Tu veux dire complément ?

\- Oui. Tu sais quand on est transformé complètement il est plus facile de se faire discret.

\- Sérieux ? Je l'ai regardé, surprise.

\- Oui, il m'a sourit, je te montrerais si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai souris en retour, tu m'apprendras aussi ?

\- Oui, bien sur. Il m'a embrassé sur le front.

Toujours main dans la main, on est enfin sorti du couloir et on a retrouvé Lucy et Natsu.

\- Levy ! Je pensais pas que tu allais suivre si vite mon conseil !

\- Hé Gadjeel, tu l'as enfin fais ?

Avec Gadjeel on s'est regardé et on a rigolé de nouveau.

\- Lucy, on est ensemble depuis un moment tu sais.

\- C'est vrai Natsu, désolé d'avoir gardé le secret.

\- Oui, désolée Lucy.

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux, choqué.

\- Hé bien tant que tu es heureuse je suis heureuse ! M'a dit Lucy, me serrant dans ses bras.

Lucy et Natsu se sont séparés à la gare, tandis que Gadjeel rentrait avec nous. Arrivés chez moi, il m'a dit au revoir et avec Lucy nous sommes allés dans notre chambre.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même !

\- Lucy.. Ne boude pas !

\- Mais...

\- J'allais te le dire. J'attendais juste le bon moment.

Elle m'a regardée avant de me sautée dessus et me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je rigole, je t'adore, alors c'est pas grave !

On s'est regardée avant de rire de nouveau.

Vraiment, cette école n'était pas si mal que ça.


End file.
